What's Just Happened ?
by AP.Violin
Summary: NEW SUMMARY: House has got to do an 18th century diagnosis with Cuddy and Wilson's help... not to mention the perfect love story turned into a nightmare of suspens...lots of humor, absolutely some fantasy, all thrown together :D READ&REVIEW PLZ ;
1. Did we die?

_Hey everyone ! so i seriously need to be shot for my 4 month delay in uploading my other story "Meet the Wilsons" =P apparently being pre-med doesn't leave much time for anything else !!! and for starting a new one, but this idea had been bugging me a whole month !!! and i've already written a few chapters in advance so don't worry =D they are just waiting for you to read and REVIEW !!! :DD_

_Disclaimer : i don't own any of the House MD character nor ...... no no i won't spoil it right now :P *evil laugh*_

_Copyright: maybe not an original idea but the plot is.... so Back off ! don't steal :P hehehe_

_Spoilers : None._

_A/N: i read and reread this chapter over and over, so i hope that the mistakes i missed won't bother you much :)_

_that's it...i won't do any more bla bla blas :P so i hope you enjoy your reading.... and if you want me to upload faster just hit the green button below ;) (oh yes....the blackmail :P)_

_Damn! forgot to tell you one last thing *sorry :"* i didn't put this in the cross-over sections cuz it focuses on our favorite OT3, and the fans of the other story will kill me for changing so much hehehe. THAT'S IT ! i'll shut up now :P _

**Chapter 1: did we die?**

"You are so not running away this time" said Cuddy, while she entered the elevator quickly before its door closed on House and Wilson.

"Oh no!" exclaimed House, "the evil witch has cornered us my lord!!!" and he was met with an eye roll from both Cuddy and Wilson.

"House! Don't you understand?" said Cuddy with exasperation," I'll never give up chasing your miserable ass to make you do your clinic duty… Oh stop chuckling Wilson, Brenda just reported to me that a certain oncologist missed 4 hours this week."

Wilson's chuckle turned into a choke, and a mocking smirk appeared on House's face as he looked proudly at Cuddy.

"You go girl! "said House with a high pitched voice, as Wilson was slowly turning into deep shades of pink.

"Ok, now back to you…"said Cuddy turning to face House with the most threatening glare she can pull, "You've managed to skip 12 hours of clinic…"

"No!"

"And, you are going to do them…"

"No!"

"In 3 days…"

"Noooo!"

"Plus…"

"No…Wait…WHAT?? But Moooom!!" said House while doing his most convincing puppy eyes.

"I'll supervise you myself, to make sure you do your daily 4 hours, PLUS another 2 for the rest of the month!"

"WHAT!!! THAT'S SO UNFAIR" exclaimed House, now all of his smugness gone away with Cuddy's declaration. But before he could continue with his rant, he was cut off – surprisingly- by Wilson.

"Ok, now both of you just shut up! I mean really this is so pathetic, I'm not saying that I'm not pathetic either…"

"We know you are pathetic Jimmy, but what's so pathetic about a normal conversation between an employee and his over-sized-funbags boss…"

Cuddy was about to retort, but before she could open her mouth, Wilson cut her off…Again.

"Oh cut the crap House, you know very well what I'm talking abo…AAAHH"

The lights in the elevators began to flicker and it went into a sudden halt that threw Wilson to the other wall, and suddenly the elevator, as if some upper hand cut all of its string, started his vertiginous and horrible descent.

No sound came out of Cuddy's mouth, as she wanted to shout on top of her lungs. She saw Wilson hanging with all of his power onto the handling, she turned her gaze to House, and was really surprised to see him grabbing the handling with one hand as for the other one, it was stretched right towards her.

She looked at his hand first, then straight into his deep blue eyes, and even though they were falling in a nauseous speed, she felt reassured. Maybe it wasn't a bad way to die after all.

She out stretched her hand and grabbed his, she saw him smiling sadly, until the darkness enveloped them and then, there was the crash.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

The sunrays were creeping slowly into the vast room, and were climbing on the rich furniture.

The soft light illuminated the sleeping figure of Lisa Cuddy .

"mmmmh.." she mumbled before trying to open her eyes. She was met with a pair of big chocolaty eyes surrounded by like a zillion perfect curls.

"Huhh ! OH MY GOD !!!!"


	2. Seriously, where am I?

**Chapter 2: seriously, where am I?**

"Huhh ! OH MY GOD !!!!" yelled Cuddy. "What the hell? Where am I? didn't I just die ? and where are Wilson….and House" she added while looking at her hand.

"Oh Lizzy, it must have been a really really bad dream you were having there." Said the girl, and she looked intently at her, with a playful smile drawn on her face. " You were agitating, and mumbling in your sleep, now just breath dear sister, and when you are ready, come down for breakfast. Papa has been asking for you."

And with that, she left the room, giggling. As for Cuddy, she was a mess. Literally.

Who was the girl? And, did she just call her Lizzy?? DEAR SISTER?? And that weird accent…if she was in the mood for joking, she'd say that she was thrown into a Jane Austen novel.

"Lizzy, Papa, breakfast, the room, the girl, the crash…" recited Cuddy to her self. "OH MY GOD !! I'M IN A JANE AUSTEN'S PRIDE AND PREJUDICE!!!"

Ok, now Cuddy was sure of it; she was either hallucinating – Thai last night was a really bad idea- or she was dead, and unlike all stories about the afterlife, maybe dead people where thrown into their favorite books. She shivered at the thought.

But then, an idea hit her. What if her being here caused the elevator falling and crashing, and not the opposite? What if she was supposed to be here? Like those movies about time travelling, and the need to correct the past in order to save the future?

Well now Cuddy was sure, like absolutely 100% sure: I'M LOOSING IT !!!!

Maybe, she just has to cope with it, and see where the madness flood will take her. She got up from bed, and noticed she was wearing a large white nightgown, 18th century fashion. She didn't know what type of clothing she has to wear for breakfast, so she just sliped into the first dress she saw in the cupboard. It was an emerald green dress, very simple. But when she looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't but admire it. It really gave her figure a gracious look.

When she was a girl, she fell in love with those long gowns from the 18th and 19th centuries. And when she was a teenager, she fell in love with Jane Austen's world, when she first read Pride and Prejudice. She read that book about 100 times. So even if she was going nuts, she's going to enjoy her journey/dream/hallucination/afterlife here as much as she can.

"Jane dear, could you please pass the eggs." Heard Cuddy, while she made her way downstairs.

This must be Mrs. Bennet. Their mother. THE mother. She smiled as she recalled all of the characters, as she prepared to enter the breakfast room.

"good morning everyone !" she announed shyly.

Here they are, all of them. Mr. Bennet, at the head of the table, holding his news paper, he had the look of a wise man , with his grey hair and his sharp blue green eyes, "Oh my god, just like mine!" thought Cuddy to herself.

On his right, was Mrs. Bennet; the source of all annoyance on earth, as Cuddy liked to nickname her. She was a small chubby woman, with grayish curls, and chocolaty brown eyes, just like that annoying girl who was hovering over Cuddy when she woke up. Oh, speaking of the devil, there she was, all giggly and childish, sitting next to her mother. There is no doubt over this one, she must be Lydia, the youngest of the five Bennet young ladies.

Lydia and Mrs. Bennet were making incredibly loud noises for such small women, maybe because they were joined by Lydia's sidekick sister Kitty. They were all fussing about something Cuddy knew too well; Mr. Bingley, the handsome bachelor with 5000 pounds a year, has come to live in the neighborhood for the rest of the summer.

"Oh dear Lord woman," exclaimed Mr. Bennet. "Could you lower down your voice! It's giving me a headache." That statement gave Cuddy a smirk as she seated herself next to her favorite Bennet sister, Jane. She was the oldest and the prettiest. She had golden curls with blue green eyes, in fact Cuddy noticed that Jane and her were the only ones who inherited their dad's eyes, as for the other daughters they've got their mother's brown eyes. "Did Jane Austen know about that?" thought Cuddy to herself.

Wait, someone is missing! Oh right, the last Bennet sister, on her right, the one that Cuddy never remembered, she didn't hate her, but didn't like her either. Mary Bennet, the "I want perfection" one, and yet so far away from being even the grand niece of accomplishment.

"oh Mr. Bennet," started Mrs. Bennet " You have to meet him, he could be the future husband for one of the girls." And with that Kitty and Lydia bursts into loud cheers, as for Cuddy and Jane they looked at each other, and bursts into a muffled laugh.

"well I'm fine with either daughter he chooses for that matter." Said Mr. Bennet carelessly. " Although I might add a good word for my little Lizzy." He continued not moving his gaze away from his newspaper.

Cuddy choke on her piece of bread, as she looked at him, appalled that he declared clearly his preference for her in front of the other girls.

"oh stop vexing me Mr. Bennet, you have no compassion for my poor nerves!" oh yeah, the nerves, I forgot about that too, thought Cuddy to herself. "and Lizzy is no better than the others, she's not as beautiful as Jane, nor as good humored as my dear Lydia."

"Hey, some respect here!" yelled Cuddy before she could retain herself, "Ehm, this bread is so good mama." She continued in tiny voice. She doesn't need for them to raise more questions about her, it was enough that she clearly was older than Jane by at least 15 years, but that didn't seem to bother anyone here, as if this stupid upper power who sent her here, knows exactly what it's doing.

"Well my dear, please stop harassing me, for I just came back from Neitherfield, this Mr. Bingley was really a hospitable gentleman."

And that was followed by another attack of shrieks. Well, Jane Austen should have warned the readers more, because Cuddy was fearing for both her headache and her sanity.

"So Papa, is Mr. Bingley coming to the assembly ball this evening?" asked Jane with a shy smile.

"He's coming indeed my Dear Jane." Replied Mr. Bennet.

Cuddy saw Jane blushing, she really liked that angelic and calm face. So she took her hands in hers and squeezed it in a "I got your back" way, and Jane seemed to really appreciate the gesture.  
_______________________________________________________________________

_A/N:hehehehe, i was so exicted and the last chapter was so short i decided to give an extra long one :P _

_thanks for __skyye blue__ for his review :) and for all who alerted my story =D and now that you know what my story will be about i'll put the disclaimer :P_

_i don't own any of the House MD characters nor any of the brilliant Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice's characters :)_

_don't worry the next chapter will feature House and Wilson ;))))_


	3. He can’t remember !

_Oh My GOD !! I'M SO FREAKING HAPPY YOU GUYS LIKE IT XDDDD i wanna thank ratka, chloooeee, ItsNevrLupus and Slexie4eva for your wonderful reviews :)) it really made my day!!_

_i'm sorry to tell you guys that i'll be gone for our summer house for the rest of the week, but i'll make my amends by uploading 2 chapters now, and another 2 in 12 hours. but don't forget patience is a virtue :P hehehe. and maybe, i could use of the country's fresh air to finish the story =D_

_Enjoy your reading, and don't forget the little green button when you're done ;D_

**Chapter 3 : he can't remember !**

Finally, with some help from Jane, Cuddy managed to slip in a lovely ivory gown, but she totally refused to apply iron to her hair, she liked her curls the way they were, and she let them down to touch her shoulders.

She felt really excited, she was going to attend to her first 18th century ball, well that felt weird, and she was losing a bit her grip on reality, but everything felt so real here, and slowly she began to believe that maybe she doesn't need a shrink after all.

While the Bennet were in the carriage heading to where the assembly town was held, Cuddy was thinking about House and Wilson, what happened to them ? Where are they right now? Were They thinking about her? She didn't want to think of the worst, but she couldn't help but smile at the idea of House being thrown into Monster Truck Land or some other twisted things he liked.

When they arrived, they were met with loud music coming from the inside, quickly followed by the sight of happy couples dancing all over the place. Cuddy was soon acquainted with half of the people there, and she quickly forgot all of their names, but she was glad when she met Charlotte Lucas, she clearly was as loving and as nice the book described her.

Cuddy was having a good time, she was chatting and laughing with Charlotte, and even a gentleman invited her to dance, which caught her by surprise since she had no idea how to dance this kind of group dance, but she tried it anyway. And she was glad she got to practice with this guy, so she won't make a fool of herself in front of Mr. Darcy.

And then, the moment came. The moment she's been waiting for since she had realized where she really was. The music stopped suddenly as the crowd made a place to let pass the new comers.

Here they are, Cuddy smirked as she saw Miss Caroline Bingley, Charles Bingley's sister, she was over dressed with all kind of jewelry and fabrics, she really was ridiculous. But when Cuddy set her eyes on Mr. Bingley and his best friend Mr. Darcy her heart missed a beat.

"No, no they can't be…" said Cuddy in low voice.

"they are some really good looking gentlemen, aren't they Lizzy?" murmured Charlotte excitedly.

The crowd bowed to the three aristocrats as they passed by, when they arrived at the Bennet's level, Cuddy bowed respectfully as she locked her eyes with the icy blue ones that she knew only too well.

She can't believe it, House was there! Dressed as some 18th rich aristocrat, looking all powerful, arrogant, and proud. It struck her now to see the similarities between House and Darcy, maybe only with a quick change of scenery. She didn't have to think much in order to guess who Mr. Bingley really was, he set his brown warm eyes on her quickly to stop briefly at her "sister" Jane, he was smiling wildly –unlike his friend- at everyone in the room. "Good old Wilson.." said Cuddy to herself.

They continued their walk till they arrived at the other end of the hall, and the music was heard again, and everyone hurried their way towards the dancing area again.

Cuddy was stunned, the way House looked at her… it wasn't normal, something was wrong. Actually the way they both looked at her, it was as if they did recognize her from a far dream.

She didn't have much time to think, since her mother was pushing both her and Jane toward the Bingleys and their friend.

"Mr. Bingley" said Mr. Bennet respectfully. "May I present to you Mrs. Bennet, and my oldest daughter, Jane." Continued Mr. Bennet, as Wilson made a step forward and took her hand in his and kissed it.

"My pleasure miss Jane." Said Wilson.

Cuddy smirked, it was so Wilson, as for Jane, she thought she was turning into a tomato. Clearly Wilson's gentleman manners scored a goal. She looked at House expecting a similar reaction to hers, but she was shocked to see him frowning. It was either him fooling her around, with his perfect imitation of Mr. Darcy, or –and god forbid- he has no idea who he really is.

Oh no! the perfect dream is turning into a nightmare !

"and this is my second oldest daughter Elizabeth." Continued Mr. Bennet.

Wilson kissed her hand in more hurried way, and he flashed her a friendly smile, she sensed a bit of hesitation when he looked into her eyes, but that was only for a fraction of seconds, and she lost all hope of him recognizing her.

" And there is three more Mr. Bingley" said Mrs. Bennet in an excited way. "But they are dancing right now." She continued in a proud tone.

"Oh, I'd love to meet them, but allow me to introduce first my sister Miss Bingley, and my best friend Mr. Darcy"

Both of them bowed. Clearly even here, House wasn't the kind to be interested in good manners. He was looking intently at Cuddy, and for once again, she caught a glimpse of hesitation as if he was trying to remember something really old but couldn't, and again that was only for a fraction of a second, before it disappeared completely.

And for the first time she noticed that he was holding a silver-headed black cane, and she felt deep sorrow for him. Even here, after all of this madness, he still has to suffer. But at least, she now has an idea about her mission here. She has to slap both of House and Wilson back to reality in order to figure out a way back home.


	4. The confrontation

**Chapter 4: the confrontation **

There he was in his corner, as always, being miserable all alone. Cuddy was looking for him for awhile now, and she noticed that people were avoiding him.

As she made her way towards him, she knew that the story will be screwed, and that she's going to make a huge out of character action. But what the heck! She missed her old life, and being here was cute for one day, but that's it.

He saw her heading in his direction, she wasn't maybe as beautiful as her older sister, but her eyes had a spark that he sworn he had seen before, but it was really vague, like some sort of dream, full of flickering lights and loud crashes.

While she was getting closer and closer, he faked a sudden interest in his best friend and his dance partner who was Jane indeed. He wasn't in the mood to talk to any of those ignorant paysants, he's had enough of those annoying Bennets – even though the two girls were alright by his standards-, and to top that, his leg was hurting like hell.

"Well Mr. Darcy," said Cuddy as she stood next to him." I guess we have something in common, we both despise those dances."

"Of course, hating dancing is absolutely the same as having a third leg." He said obnoxiously as he pointed to his cane. Oh no… thought cuddy, dealing with House was a thing, but dealing with him as Mr. Darcy with a totally different matter… way more difficult.

"May I ask what happened?" asked Cuddy.

That question took House by surprise, he was expecting her to run away for her life away from him, and then he hesitated a bit, and for the first time, he noticed that he didn't quite remember the reason for this killing pain.

"An accident during the summer haunt." He replied quickly.

"Are you okay Mr. Darcy?" said Cuddy in a concerned voice, as his frown grew bigger, and he tried to massage his right thigh. "Let's get you out of the crowded room."

He looked at her and saw her motioning to the nearby balcony, he nodded and they walked there together.

The fresh night breeze did its wonder as soon as it touched House's face, he sat on the sofa, and looked up at Cuddy. Her cheeks were rosy due the cool breeze, and that made her even more beautiful. That woman really intrigued him.

"Will you allow me to try something to ease the pain?" said Cuddy sympathetically.

"Well, I have no idea where they keep the saws in here." He replied with a frown from the pain, what the hell was she suggesting?

"And since it's not possible to chop it off, then you have to settle for my talents in physical therapy." Said Cuddy in one breath.

Somehow, he understood what she meant, even though he wouldn't understand any of the words she said, if said apart. She really spoke in a weird language.

Cuddy saw him flinch as she took a step forward. "Relax." She assured him, "Physical therapy is a method to help easing the pain, you know…by massaging the leg, applying a bit of pressure."

"Sun, water, exercise and massage, used by the ancient Chinese, Persians, Egyptians, and Greeks. I can see that you learned your lesson quite well." He said, "Cupid over there," he continued motioning to Wilson who was chatting excitedly with Jane. "and I, studied together under the roof of Oxford's Medical School."

"Well, since your idiotic sexist deans of yours wouldn't accept women I would have gone there too, but I had to settle for Meryton's physician's library." She said without being able to contain herself from adding a bit of melodrama to her story with medicine. Thank god her muffled smile didn't give her away.

House looked at her admiringly, but couldn't bring himself to express it verbally…No way, he was too proud to do that. Instead, all he came up with was:

"So you practiced on your pigs and chicks? Or your parents were brave enough to let you prescribe chamomile for their sniffles?"

Cuddy's smirk grew bigger when she saw that the old House's accent vanquished the so elegant English accent. Apparently, House himself was aware of this, but decided that he's had enough of these blackouts in his memory for this evening, so he just ignored it.

Cuddy, on the other hand, has had enough of their chit chat, so she looked back at the hall to check that they were unseen by the dancers and the other guests – she didn't need any more attention-, and when she was sure of their privacy, she attacked House's leg, and started massaging it gently, and careful not to put too much pressure on his huge scar.

Apparently, House wasn't paying much attention, and he was caught off guard.

"Madam, What do you think you are doing?!" spoke the Darcy in him.

"Would you relax already and let me do my job??"

He decided to let her continue her business for another 10 seconds. This felt really good, as if her hands had healing powers. But Darcy once again defeated House, and he stood up quickly, not letting Cuddy finish her massage.

Cuddy understood his reaction, and she was glad that she managed to help, even for a little bit to ease his pain. Time for plan B : Memory Activation.

"Your way of holding your cane, frowning every time you take a few steps forward, this can't be caused by just a haunting wound. It's as if the pain is coming from the inside out, and not the opposite…Have you ever heard of ischemia and…..infarctions?? " she asked tentatively.

He looked at her in awe, and his expression softened a bit. Clearly, in front of him stood a woman with more knowledge than any other person he's had ever met.

He was sure he didn't see any of those words in his ancient books, yet… they seemed so familiar, but he chose to deflect as always, and looked away at the starry night.

"Pardon my question," continued Cuddy, now really tired. "But are sure you've never seen me before? In another place, and another time, Dr. House?"

She clearly poked the stick in the right place, because he seemed really lost now, as if trying really hard to catch the meaning of her words, but every time he got too close, they ran away from here. No, he was fed up for one evening. Never, not even once, the great Mr. Darcy was rendered speechless by anyone, and even less by a woman…a very witty and intelligent woman.

"Pardon me Madam, but I have to go back inside." He bowed shortly, and disappeared into the crowd.

Cuddy let out a disappointed sigh. Obviously, this was harder than she ever thought it'd be.


	5. Mrs Bennet’s stupid plan

_A/N: Here you go...the promised two chapters :D_

_thanks for everyone who reviewed and alereted :D u don't know how much this means to me !!!!!_

_as always enjoy reading and don't forget to REVIEW xDDDD_

**Chapter 5: Mrs. Bennet's stupid plan**

The next morning, the Longbourn residency's breakfast room was drowning in over-excited conversations, mostly omitted by Mrs. Bennet, Kitty and Lydia.

"And he danced with Jane twice Mr. Bennet." Said Mrs. Bennet happily. "To be sure that DID seem as if he admired her -indeed I rather believe he DID- I overheard him and Mr. Robinson; did not I mention it to you? Mr. Robinson's asking him how he liked our Meryton assemblies, and whether he did not think there were a great many pretty women in the room, and WHICH he thought the prettiest? And his answering immediately to the last question: 'Oh! the eldest Miss Bennet, beyond a doubt; there cannot be two opinions on that point.'"

And that continued for another 5 minutes, until Cuddy saw the two brats giggling and looking at her.

"What now?" she said in exasperated tone.

"Oh mama…" said Lydia. "you clearly have missed the way that snob Mr. Darcy was looking at Lizzy, then suddenly the two of them disappeared in the nearest balcony."

Oh no, she's busted!!

"It was nothing girls, he was just telling me about Oxford's Medical School…Did you know that both he and Mr. Bingley were educated there ?"

"Oh Jane!" shrieked Mrs. Bennet." And a physician too!! Clearly the Lord is smiling upon us."

Cuddy was glad that she was off the hook again, but she caught her father looking at her in weird way, at though he wasn't pleased with the news about Mr. Darcy sudden interest in her. That was shortly interrupted by the maid giving Jane a single letter.

"A letter from Neitherfield for Miss Bennet."

Jane blushed while she was folding the letter, it was indeed an invitation from Miss Bingley to come and dine with her this evening. But her face fell as Miss Bingley informed her that her brother and his friend won't be back till the next day.

"Don't worry my dear Jane." Said Mrs. Bennet, as she looked outside the window; dark clouds were filling up the sky." You'll go there on horseback, it's going to rain, so you'll have to stay there over the night, and you'll be able to see him tomorrow morning."

And the plan was accomplished.

However, the next morning, another letter from Neitherfield arrived, but this time it was for Cuddy, and it was written by House himself.

"_Miss Bennet,_

_Your sister arrived yesterday evening at Neitherfield, totally wet and soaked, she developed a high fever , cough ,nausea , abdominal cramps, she's suffering from chills and shivers all over her body, and she can't lift her head anymore. Bingley and I are on on our way, and we are trying to figure out what's wrong with her, but I think she needs you next to her in these difficult times. And I think** I** can use of your knowledge in sniffles. _

_Fitzwilliam Darcy._

_PS: I took the liberty of sending a carriage to Longbourn. We don't need another sick Miss Bennet."_

Cuddy was more and more astonished as she read the letter, she was literally on an emotional roller coaster; she was happy about House addressing her sarcastically as he used to do, and not as Mr. Darcy's elegant and proud way. She almost laughed when he mocked her mother's plan to let Jane go to Neitherfield on horseback. But then she was terrified about her health, she really liked that girl. Also, she couldn't get rid of this pessimistic feeling about how the story is developing. In the book, when Jane got sick, it wasn't anything serious, but by the tone of House's letter, she clearly was suffering from something ...BIG!! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?

She quickly informed everyone else of the containing of the letter, but she dropped the part about her experience in medicine, and didn't need to tell them about House's post script, since the sound of horses and wheels were heard over Mrs. Bennet loud laments.

The target was long, so Cuddy busied herself by reading House's letter over and over again. Her symptoms pointed to a really severe cold, but what about the abdominal cramps and the nausea? Well now, she was scared about their capability to cure her, with such primitive treatments and tools, she wasn't sure of anything now.


	6. The diagnosis

**Chapter 6: the diagnosis**

Cuddy arrived at Neitherfield, a few hours later, a maid guided her to the door of one of the rooms upstairs, and told her that the gentlemen had just arrived too. She bowed respectfully and went to her business leaving Cuddy dreading her entrance. For a second she was surprised that the maid didn't announce her entrance, but she guessed it was something that has to do with sickness, or fear of contagiousness.

She gathered her courage and knocked gently and entered a quite spacious room, with a really large bed in the middle, on the bed was a sweating, trembling Jane. And next to her was a really anxious Wilson who was murmuring to her, apparently comforting her.

On the other side of the room, there he was sitting on a couch, his cane next to him, and staring at nothing in particular. His brain was processing, but as soon as he saw her making her entrance, he looked up at her, and she could have sworn that she had seen him smile slightly, before the usual frown returned to his tired face, sd he started massaging his sore leg, deep in thoughts.

Wilson also looked up at her with gratitude, and smiled before turning his attention back to Jane.

"How's she doing?" she asked dreading the answer.

"Miss Bingley told us she had arrived tired and with a slight fever yesterday, in the morning she found her like that, all sweaty and trembling, her fever is through the roof, with a bit of delirium." Recited House.

Cuddy checked Jane's forehead for fever, and it was burning up, even though Wilson was applying a cold clothe every now and then on her forehead and face.

"she's burning up, she needs an ice bath before it fries up her brain." Said Cuddy.

"we can't." replied House. "We need to diagnose her first, if it was an acute pneumonia, I don't think more cold would help her lungs."

Cuddy knew he was right, and she was glad that his genius brain was able to function even in such a poor environment.

"You said something about nausea in your letter…."

But Cuddy was cut off by the sound of Jane vomiting in a bowl, while Wilson held her hair.

"You were saying?" said House sarcastically.

House was holding a piece of parchment in his hand, he passed it to cuddy, who took a peek, and saw that he used this piece of paper as a white board, with all of Jane's symptoms written on it:

High fever

Chills

Dry cough

Sweating

Headache

Abdominal cramps

Vomiting

"Without proper medical history and a decent way to test her, this is going to be really really hard." Said Cuddy in desperation. "These symptoms could indicate dozens of illnesses …"

Suddenly three men with their faces covered in pieces of fabric made entrance, making the three doctors look up to them in shock at their rudeness.

"Excuse us Gentlemen, Madam" said who apparently was their boss. "I'm Dr. Richard Price, from the Public Health Authority, I was informed that a highly contagious case resided here, a possible cholera case, the source said."

"WHAT?" yelled Wilson. "That's outrageous! You don't know what's wrong with her, and if she had nothing but a severe cold and she's quarantined, she'll surely die of infection."

"And who is this reliable source of yours?" asked House in a dark tone, even though he had a slight idea on who is behind all this.

"Sorry, but this information is confidential, and I don't believe it might interest you in any possible way." Replied dryly Dr. Price.

"Then quarantine the whole mansion, and if by 3 days we haven't figured out what's wrong with her, you can take the four of us and not just her." Said House. "Now if you mind we have a patient to save, and you have more "noble calls" to answer. Farewell Dr. Price."

Dr. Price was appalled at the manner House spoke to him, but decided he won't fight with him right now, and to give them the 3 days they wanted.

"Nobody leaves this mansion for the next 3 days." And with that the three men left the room.

"My dear Bingley, Could you tell your wonderful sister that the next time someone sneezes, there's no need to alarm the whole government. " Said House.

"Don't worry, she won't live to see the next sneeze." Said Wilson angrily, and he sat back on his couch next to Jane's bed.

"Ok, so we are quarantined right now…" recited Cuddy. "Nobody goes in, nobody goes out. We can't get any medicines if she got any worse, and I can't tell my parents anything….Sweet."

House was back to his chair, and was reading the list of symptoms for the umpteenth time. Cuddy knew that the inner him enjoyed this, he has to diagnose her in 3 days with no clue but a bunch of symptoms, and no equipment but a cold wet clothe. House must be in heaven right now.

He stood up and went to the nearest wall, and started writing on it with feather and ink.

"Sorry Bingley to ruin this lovely wall, but desperate times need desperate measures."

He wrote down all of the symptoms, then started limping back and forth.

"let me hear your ideas, GO!"

"So...Pneumonia?" Suggested Cuddy. "she spent 5 hours riding on horseback under the rain."

"Now that i'm thinking about it...No, not without chest pain." Said House. " I think it's an infection, but is it an epidemic infection, or a regular one ?"

"Then, ice bath?" asked Cuddy.

"We are not that despereate." Replied House.

"you forgot to add diarrhea, the maids told me it was mild." Added Wilson.

"Couldn't get sweeter." And he added diarrhea to the list.

"Wait, let's check if it's cholera or not." Said Wilson sadly.

"I'll do the exam." Said Cuddy while approaching the bed. Jane was half conscious half asleep. She stirred a little when Cuddy took her hand in hers. She checked the pulse, it was normal.

"Normal pulse, and her fever is still high, so that rules out Cholera since she's not tachycardiac and affected people doesn't usually manifests fever." Cuddy's declaration made both men release a breath they've been holding for too long.

"Check her lymph nodes, and her skins for signs of rash" House asked her, gently this time. "it could be either scarlet fever, or typhus."

"Ok, turn your heads the other way." Said Cuddy. And she did as she was told ; she massaged Jane's neck and her armpits searching for any sign of swelling, she found none. She pushed away her night gown, to reveal her chest, but the skin was ivory and smooth. Again no signs of rash or reddening or any of the sort, and so were her arms.

"She's clean." Announced Cuddy, and saw that the two men were examining the symptoms wall carefully. House has added another list of possible diseases, and he was already ruling out cholera, scarlet fever, typhus .

"You can rule out typhoid fever too, she didn't flinch or protest when I moved her hand and arms for the exams, so no joint pains, no rash…"

"and her diarrhea isn't bloody." Continued Wilson as House was ruling out typhoid fever.

"Since we might die of old age before the list would end." Started House." We can treat her symptoms, we shall give her decent quantities of fluids. Whatever your hospitability can afford Bingley, especially water and lemonade."

Wilson nodded and went out to fetch the maid, leaving House and Cuddy alone with Jane.

Cuddy sat next to Jane on the bed, and started caressing her golden wet curls lovingly. Then she looked up at House with gratitude.

"Thank you for calling me here, I know you are more interested in the puzzle and the challenge than the well being of my sister, but I want to thank you anyway."

House looked a bit hurt at her declaration, but he knew that she was 90% right, as for the remaining 10% he would never turn them into words, so he simply answered "Anytime."

Lately, they were summoned to dinner, Cuddy refused at first to leave Jane, but House told her that if she didn't eat, she'll be as useless as her sister, so with a weak smile they both headed to the dining room, and as they got closer, they heard more distinctly the loud angry voices coming from the inside.

"Oh no, we forgot about the walking wardrobe…. Stupid bitch" said Cuddy under her breath, but apparently House heard her, because a proud smirk appeared on his face.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: So i guess i'll see you next week :) sorry to leave you hanging here, i know....i'm evil :P hehehe_


	7. Welcome back Jane!

_Hey! i'm back :D thanks for sticking with me, and thanks for the wonderful reviews and alerts, i'm so glad you are liking it xDDDDDDD_

_as always, enjoy reading, and don't forget to review :))))_

_A/N: i donno if you have seen "Lost in Austen", anyway i recommend it strongly :D i got a bit inspired from it ;)_

_Oh... and maybe i'm a pre-med but i'm not a doctor, i did lots of research for the medical side of the story, i hope it's acurate._

_______________________________________________

**Chapter 7: Welcome back Jane !**

"You had no right Caroline! " Yelled Wilson. "to call the public health authority without consulting me or Darcy!"

"But indeed, I was afraid for your health, you can't know what she's caught in her contaminated place she calls home." Replied Miss Bingley with a haughty tone.

"watch your mouth dear Caroline.." said House. "we have one of the "contaminated" peasants here ." he continued with a dramatic mocking voice. As for Cuddy she rolled her eyes at him, and then looked disgustingly at Caroling Bingley and said:

"Thank you for having us here Miss Bingley, so generous of your part."

"You are welcome my dear, anything for my dear friends." She replied with a false smile.

'Friends my ass..' thought cuddy to herself, Caroline was really an obnoxious character just like the novel described her to be.

"Anyway, what's done is done. Shall we eat ?" Said Wilson, tired of the quarrel with his mean sister.

Each Bingley sat at the each end of the long dining table, as for the guests, they sat next to each other, and dinner was served.

Cuddy almost joined Jane in vomiting when she saw what they had for dinner; oysters, and she could even swear that she saw something moving inside one of them, as for the other plates, they were roasted little birds. She just stared at her food, not able to emit any sound.

"Don't you like any of these delicacies Miss Bennet?" Asked Caroline in her falsely kind voice.

"Oh Miss Bingley , after the incident with the gentlemen from Public Health Authority, she's all doubtful, you should have waited for tomorrow to poison her food." Said House in the most natural way in the world.

Wilson choke on his food, and Caroline looked appalled at House, as for Cuddy she bursts into a loud laugh, not able at containing herself. She then looked at House expecting to see him smirking, but was surprised to see him in deep thoughts, as if his own words intrigued him. Wilson saw that too, and both of them knew that he was having one of his "AHA!" moments.

One second…two seconds…three seconds, and suddenly House smiled at them as they finally realized what he did just seconds ago. "Food poisoning !" they both exclaimed.

Caroline didn't like the idea of being left out, so she tried to ask them what was the joke all about, but didn't have the time, as the three of them left the dining room, and hurried to Jane's room.

Caroline wasn't just pissed, she was ANGRY! Those annoying Bennets, first of all, the eldest managed to capture her brother under her false charms, as for the other, she was slowly taking Mr. Darcy away from her. She needed to act fast, before those two evil sisters took both her brother and hopefully her future husband away, along their fortune.

_______________________________________________________________

Back to Jane's room, the trio was pacing around the room, Wilson has dismissed the nurse that was attending Jane, who was sleeping peacefully now. " She must have caught it on her way, because I'm totally healthy, and so is Miss Bingley." Said Cuddy.

"Don't be so sure, bacteria avoid the woman like regular humans avoid the plague." Said House as he and cuddy exchanged malicious smiles.

"Maybe she's mean, AND manipulative AND possessive, but she's still my sister." Said Wilson with a sigh. "back to Jane now, clearly vomiting has helped her clean her stomach, and the fluids helped with the dehydration. All we have to do now, is to know what kind of poison entered her system, so we can give her the right antidote."

"Well, we can narrow it down, since not all poisonous plants here can manifest with flu-like symptoms." Continued House.

Well, Cuddy wasn't going to wait until they examined each possibility, she sat next to Jane, and started caressing her cheeks gently.

"Jane…Jane, wake up…we need you to help us" she said kindly, but with a firm tone.

Jane started to stir in her sleep, and she opened her eyes tiredly, and smiled at the sight of her sister's kind face.

"Lizzy…Where am i? What happened ?" but she was interrupted by loud coughs .

"shhh.. don't try to speak, we are at Neitherfield, you arrived yesterday and had dinner with Miss Bingley, and you got seriously ill. I just need to know if you ate or drank anything on your way here. Did you stop to smell roses, eat fruits of the trees, or even to drink from a nearby stream?" asked Cuddy, dreading the worse.

"No, no, nothing of the sort." Replied Jane.

"Damn! We were really close." Said Wilson angrily.

"Did you eat anything for your lunch?" said House not willing to give up. "Did anyone invite you to have lunch with them?"

"hmmm, no…Although I passed by the Robinson House, they were happy with their new poultry and its fine eggs, they offered me one to taste."

"Was it cooked? Well-boiled I mean." Continued House with anticipation, and Cuddy felt her heart racing, as she waited for Jane to answer.

"No it was soft-boiled egg, it was really good and I was hungry, so I ate it, thanked them, and continued my journey to Neitherfield."

And with that, three loud breaths of relief was heard in the room, Wilson called one of the servents, and told him to warn the Robinsons about their contaminated poultry.

"Tell them that it's sickening, and if anyone was already infected, tell them to call the village's physician and to drink a decent quantity of water. It's nothing to be afraid of." And with that the servant flew away to complete his called another one to carry a quick message to Dr. Price.

"Don't worry dear sister." Said Cuddy smiling, "You have salmonellosis or Salmonella food poisoning, it's an infection, it's treatment is simple, you just need to rest and drink water."

"thank you…all of you." She said the last words with her gaze set on Wilson, she smiled and closed her eyes, to stumble back into a peaceful sleep this time.

After a while, Wilson told Cuddy that he ordered the maids to prepare a room for her, but she thanked him, and insisted upon staying next to Jane, and he decided to spent the night on the couch too.

House excused himself and went to his room, but after half an hour, a maid entered the room, carrying a trail with bread, jam, cheese, fruits and two hot steaming cup of tea.

Cuddy looked at Wilson with gratitude, she was really starving.

"Don't look at me, and I really don't know what've you done to that poor Darcy!" he said to her smiling.

Cuddy looked in shock at him, then her surprise turned into a laugh, as they shared dinner together.


	8. Headache is guaranteed!

**Chapter 8: Headache is guaranteed!**

This routine continued three more days. They were still watching with a bit of anxiety, since it still could be something else. But Jane was getting better and better, maybe, Mrs. Bennet's plan worked after all, because Wilson passed all of the day talking to Jane, comforting her, and getting to know her better. As for House, he used to pass by Jane's room for a little while, throw a sarcastic joke at the love birds, making both of them blush, and leaves as abruptly as he enters.

Cuddy didn't leave Jane's side, maybe only when she felt that there was an intimate Wilson/Jane moment coming. She really was happy for Wilson, even if he didn't remember his former...no, let's say his "true" life. She hadn't seen him happy like that since Amber died.

As happy as she was for Jane, and her quick recovery, she wasn't pleased with her interaction with House, and she knew what that was about. They connected when they teamed up to diagnose Jane, they even got closer, and that clearly freaked out House, and now he was avoiding her, and pushing her away…as always.

On the fifth day, Jane was able to stand on her feet and walk normally. She kindly thanked Caroline for her hospitability, and thanked even more warmly Wilson, House and Cuddy for saving her life.

"Next time, see that huge box with wheels and horses.." said House sarcastically. "it's called a carriage. Unlike what people think, it doesn't swallow human beings, and it's very safe. So you might like to actually USE IT!"

That comment made Jane blush to a very deep shade of pink. Cuddy and Wilson rolled their eyes in their usual way. " don't worry dear Miss Jane," said Wilson apologetically. "people take time to understand Darcy's special sense of humor."

But what they didn't know, was that the carriage in question that House saw coming out of the window, was containing four people Cuddy was praying so hard that they wouldn't show up here and now.

"Oh my God! What a lovely house you've got there ! Jane ? Lizzy? JANE !!!!" they all heard coming from the entrance. "Oh no…" said Cuddy while covering her face with her palm, Jane focused her interest on the tea room's floor tiles. Wilson took a deep breath, and House looked anything but pleased, but there was something in his features that was on the middle ground between annoyance and amusement. But the most terrifying expression of all was Caroline Bingley's.

"Oh my god… JANE!! My poor little Jane !" and before anyone could say anything, Mrs. Bennet threw herself at Jane and took her into a bear hug that would suffocate the bear itself.

And right behind her, was Lydia, Kitty and Mary. They bowed hurriedly at the party inside the tea room, and then completely ignored everybody as Lydia and Kitty, were chatting excitedly about what lovely successful balls must be held here, as for Mary, she was examining the books, furniture, and if it wasn't for Cuddy's menacing glare she would have tried out the piano forte.

At that moment, if the metaphors had become real, there would have been a catastrophe, all the Bennets would have been dead due to Caroline's deadly glares, and Cuddy would have been swallowed by earth, since that's what she was wishing so badly to happen.

When the four "visitors" managed to squeeze on the large couch, small talks were exchanged –politely …finally- many thanks were given to the hospitable owners of Neitherfield, and extra ones to the talented physicians. Wilson was about to say that if it wasn't for Cuddy, they wouldn't have made it, but something about Cuddy's stare at him made him revise that decision. And that spiked even more interest from House.

The next fifteen minutes passed peacefully, and then Jane and Cuddy announced to the others that they shouldn't abuse anymore of their guests' kindness. And while goodbyes were exchanged, Kitty and Lydia couldn't contain themselves anymore.

"So Mr. Bingley? Aren't you going to show us your magnificent abilities at holding balls here? "

Cuddy could see clearly that Wilson was taken aback by this demand. But as the good-hearted person he was, he smiled quickly and said: "Why of course, just name the day."

And that was followed by a serie of happy shrieks….as always.

"Oh ! and don't forget to invite the officers…they are coming soon to Meryton." Added Lydia.

"Uhhh..of course." Said Wilson with a warm smile. Cuddy wandered how much it'll be before Wilson will crack under Lydia's pressure.

The carriage was waiting outside, and the "quarto annoyance" hurried inside, then followed by Jane with Wilson's help. They exchanged radiant smile, and then she disappeared inside.

Cuddy was next, she stopped for a while to thank again Wilson and House who came to stand next to Wilson. She smiled at them widely and gratefully, and they both returned it in their own way; Wilson by smiling happily and shaking briefly her hand –which was really advanced at that period of time-, as for House by extending his hand, to help her mount the carriage.

The touch was electric, Cuddy remembered the last time they held hands and a shiver descended her spine, and she locked eyes with him. Ocean blue on Ice blue. Apparently that was too much for House, so as soon as Cuddy found her balance, he retrieved his hand.

___________________________________________________________________________

On their way home, Jane and Cuddy were both silent, they were taken out of their reverie by the sound of their mother.

"I forgot girls to tell you that Mr. Collins arrived yesterday at Longbourn."

"Oh no…I forgot about him!" said Cuddy, while burying her head in her hands.

Mr. Collins was like the most annoying character ever written, Mrs. Bennet is way more fun compared to him. He was an unbearable 26-years-old, with his boring to death conversations and his kiss-ass attitudes. He was Mr. Bennet's cousin, and their house and properties were all entailed to him, because the Bennets had no male heirs. So Mrs. Bennet was hoping he would marry one of her daughters so that when Mr. Bennet dies, they won't be homeless.

In the story, Mr. Collins wanted to propose to Jane, and for the first time in her life Mrs. Bennet did something good and told him that she might be soon engaged, so he proposed the next morning to Elizabeth, and he didn't understand that he was rejected till after a half an hour conversation with her. SO ANNOYING!

He ended up proposing the morning after to Charlotte Lucas! The man won't give up, will he ?!!

But with all what was happening with them, Cuddy wasn't sure of anything now. Maybe only of one thing, if Mr. Collins tried to lay one hand on her, she will give him a really hard time.


	9. Three proposals and an officer

_Hey again! i must be the most illegular updater ever !!!!!! =P hehehe, i update 4 chapters within 24 hours sometimes and sometimes one chapter for a week :P but seriously i wasn't in creative mood today, so i decided to update instead xD oh by the way, although i've written some chapters in advance, i'm open to new ideas, so if anyone had a lamp hovering over his head, just share it with me :DDD _

_A/N: for this chapter and the next one, there is no House nor Wilson, but i really loved writing them :)))_

_ENJOY !!_

_____________________

**Chapter 9: Three proposals and an officer.**

The girls were not the only one admired by Mr. Collins, The hall, the dining-room, and all its furniture, were examined and praised; and normally that would have touched Mrs. Bennet's heart, but for the mortifying supposition of his viewing it all as his own future property. The dinner too in its turn was highly admired; and he begged to know to which of his fair cousins he owed the excellent cooking. But he was set right there by Mrs. Bennet, who assured him dryly that they were very well able to keep a good cook. He begged her pardon for having displeased her. In a softened tone she declared herself not at all offended; but he continued to apologize for about a quarter of an hour.

He then engaged them in one of the most boring conversation, the one that kills you without mercy, about her ladyship Catherine De Bourgh, the proud resident of Rosings Park. She had even condescended to advise him to marry as soon as he could, provided he chose with discretion, and had once paid him a visit in his humble parsonage, where she had perfectly approved all the alterations he had been making, and had even vouchsafed to suggest some herself--some shelves in the closet upstairs.

Surprisingly Mary seemed the only one interested in his conversation; she even asked him a question or two about the Lady, her daughter, and all sort of stuff equally tiresome, to which he replied joyfully. "They make quite an energetic couple, don't they?!" said cuddy to herself with a hidden smile on her lips but that was not invisible to her father's sharp eyes. Apparently he was thinking the same thing.

Cuddy thought that dinner was never going to end. And when finally they've moved into the living room, she saw him talking privately to Mrs. Bennet.

"Psst.. Jane!" she said quietly. Since she didn't what was going to happen, she had to take care of everything herself.

"Yes Lizzy, what's the matter?" she replied with a bit of concern in her voice.

"See the idiot over there?" she said, and that made Jane laugh even though she was too kind to make fun of people. "I think he's talking to mama about proposing to one of us."

On that declaration, Jane became paler. "Don't worry honey, I won't make that happen to you, and I don't think mama will reject Mr. Bingley for that super fun guy." And the color came back so quickly and vividly to Jane's face, she almost resembled a tomato. It was sure; she was deeply in love with Wilson.

Cuddy didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing, but she had so much going on at the moment, that she didn't want to think about it right now.

She focused her attention back on her mother and Mr. Collins, and Oh NO !!! they were eying her right now. Well at least Jane was out of the way, and Cuddy was able to protect herself. But again she saw Mrs. Bennet talking quickly and excitedly, and Mr. Collins seemed more and more pleased.

"Hey. ..Jane!" murmured Cuddy again. "Will you promise me that you'll love me whatever I'll do in the next twenty- four hours?"

"Of course I will….Wait a minute! Oh no! will he propose to you instead?" said Jane appalled at the man's audacity. "No, no, mama won't reject Mr. Darcy for this "super fun guy" " she told her with a wink of the eye.

It was Cuddy's turn into a deep shade of pink, apparently Jane wasn't as innocent as the novel described her to be. Was the chemistry between House and her that obvious? That even a sick girl saw it, and well interpreted it?

"Oh look Lizzy, I was right, he's not looking at you anymore." Said Jane with a grin. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" the last exclamation made all heads turn into their direction. But Jane quickly regained control over herself and said "seriously Lizzy! Charlotte almost got bitten by a scorpion?"

Cuddy looked surprised at first but quickly responded with a bit of admiration . "Why yes, she was a bit shocked but everything's fine now." And all heads turned back to their casual conversations.

"What happened? You almost got us busted!" said cuddy whispering and laughing at the same time.

"look at the bump face… he's looking at Mary !!! and is that a smile I see on his and mama's faces?"

"Oh my god !!!" said Cuddy bewildered, she expected everything but this. She can even hear Jane Austen's bones cracking in her tomb with frustration. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?

Jane and Cuddy were expecting Mr. Collins to propose right away, but he didn't. And the soirée continued, till Mr. Bennet broke it off, announcing that he wanted to go to sleep.

The next few days were filled with preparations for the Neitherfield ball, Cuddy and Jane were eyeing Collins and watching his interaction with Mary all the time, he seemed to be bonding with her, but nothing more suspicious, as if his conversation with Mrs. Bennet never took place.

Cuddy was a bit relieved, she always thought that this was the right course that Jane Austen had to take, but at the same time she felt sorry for Charlotte since –in the story- Mr. Collins was her last chance at a happy married life. Even though she was kind and intelligent, she wasn't pretty compared to the Bennet girls, and she was nearing her 27th year, so yeah… her chances now were slim.

The day before the much-talked-about ball, the girls –minus Mary, who thought that ribbon shopping was totally silly- went to Meryton to do some last minute shopping.

When they arrived there, they almost got lost in the crowds. They didn't have to ask about the reason for such traffic, for their question was soon answered by the loud sound of trumpets playing a military march. The militia regiment had arrived to town. And that only meant one thing that only Cuddy knew: TROUBLE.

Yep… here he was, all shiny in his red uniform, good-looking as always with his golden ponytail and his gentleman manners. And to Cuddy's dismay, he was already flirting with Kitty and Lydia who were giggling and blushing at his well-placed compliments and admiration.

"And these are my two eldest sisters Jane and Elizabeth." Yelled Lydia as she waved at her two sisters. "And this is Mr. Wickham, he's stationed with the rest of the officers here in Meryton for now." Announced Lydia happily as they got closer.

"What lovely names." He said kissing both their hands. "And they suit such lovely and beautiful young ladies." And he flashed them a shiny smile that melted both Kitty and Lydia's hearts.

Cuddy looked at him in disgust, she looked at Jane expecting her to be blushing as always, but was surprised to see her being civil and only civil to him. That's a first… said Cuddy to herself. Wilson must have really affected her. She really loved what the two of them had, and she wished she could have that one day.

Back to Wickham, he was insisting on Lydia to let him pay for her ribbons, to which she consented with a girlish giggle, that made both Cuddy and Jane roll their eyes. And once Lydia and Kitty were a bit far from the group, Cuddy took Wickham aside and whispered in an angry voice to him. "Beware Wickham, I'm watching you!"

"And why do I earn this warning my fair lady?" he said coquetly.

"Oh don't try this tone with me, you are not fooling me with your charming tone, and your heartbreaking story with Darcy."

"Well I can see you are acquainted with my unfortunate story with Mr. Darcy."

"Oh yeah… so lay your hands on Lydia and you are a handicapped officer for the rest of your life."

Wickham frowned as he looked intently at her, he clearly saw her as an opponent that he needed to dispose of. Apparently, she was well acquainted with Darcy if she knew the story.

"In fact, Miss Lydia just invited me to the Neitherfield Ball, I told her that I can't come, but now that I think of it, I guess I can." He flashed her another smile and left.

Cuddy was about to chase him, no no, she was about to strangle him. But decided against that, and went to find Jane.


	10. Jerk with jerk action!

**Chapter 10: jerk -with- jerk action!**

Neitherfield was lit with magnificent lights all over the place; it was much more classy and elegant than the assembly ball. Cuddy had even the right to buy a much lovelier dress than the one she wore to the first dance. She still refused to tie up her hair, but she let Jane decorated it with small pearls.

"You look radiant, Mr. Darcy won't have any chance this time." Said Jane with a wink of the eye.

Cuddy smiled a shy smile, she didn't know she had before. While reading Pride and Prejudice, she hated those chapters where there is no Elizabeth-Darcy interaction. She remembered those complaints now, because even though she won't admit it out loud, she really missed House.

Cuddy had told Jane everything she knew about Wickham and her confrontation with him. They agreed that he might do something really really bad, so they planned to warn Wilson, and Cuddy will talk to House. And with each passing day, Cuddy was more and more sure that Jane Austen was so wrong in describing Jane as the innocent shy lamb who only saw the good in people, she was witty, good humored and as good as Cuddy in scheming.

____________

What they both didn't know that Wickham after his encounter with Cuddy, went asking for information a bit here and there, then made a secret visit to Miss Bingley. They spent some time chatting, and then parted, each of them well satisfied.

____________

As soon as the Bennets arrived, Wilson came to join them at the entrance as he welcomed them all. He reserved his special welcome to Cuddy and Jane, especially Jane.

After small talks and health inspections were done, Jane took Wilson by the hand and dragged him to a corner of the ballroom, with Cuddy following.

"Charles? Are you acquainted with Mr. Darcy and Wickham's story?" asked Jane. That made Wilson frown. "I'm one of the few people who know exactly what had happened, I trust you ladies enough to tell you not to believe anything that abominable man tells you."

"We know Mr. Bingley don't worry."Cuddy reassured him.

In fact Wickham's father was working for Mr. Darcy's father, and he took care of the Pemberley Mansion, the Darcys' house. Wickham was Darcy's childhood friend, and Darcy Senior was his godfather too, and on his death bed he left him a small parish and an amount of money decent enough to let him work and live in his parish. Wickham told everybody he knew that Darcy was so jealous of him, that he deprived him of his legal rights, stole his money, and didn't leave him any other choice but to join the militia.

The REAL story was that Mr. Darcy gave him all of his rights, but he wasted them all in gambling. He then declared himself interested in law more than religion, so again, Darcy paid for his study as he again wasted them in darker purposes. When he asked for more money, and Darcy refused to give him any, Wickham seeked his vengeance. He came back last summer to Pemberly when Darcy was absent and only his 15 years-old sister Georgiana was left there. He recommended himself to Georgiana, whose affectionate heart retained a strong impression of his kindness to her as a child, that she persuaded herself to be in love, and to consent to an elopement.

In order to protect Miss Darcy's good reputation, the story as it is was muffled, and only Wickham's twisted version was known to the public.

"Him being here seems to bother you enough, but I can see that something else is saddening you." Said Jane as she put her hands lovingly on Wilson's arm. He seemed to appreciate the gesture.

"Well, Darcy is. I don't think he's heard yet of Wickham arriving here, but since this afternoon he'd locked himself in his room. He told the housemaid that he shall literally shoot anyone who gets near his room." He replied sadly. "I don't know what happened suddenly to him, he seemed normal, even looking forward to tonight, but then he spoke to my sister, and …"

"What did she tell him?" asked Cuddy suspicious.

"I don't know if she was even with him, I heard that from the maids." He replied.

"Ok, let's divide ourselves." Said Cuddy in her administrator voice. " Jane, go talk to Miss Bingley, and try to know what exactly happened, but don't let her get too suspicious, you can use the "he saved my life card-. Wils…I mean Mr. Bingley, you go and try to talk some sense to Mr. Darcy. As for me, I'm gonna go and kill this Wickham."

"Just before you go." Said Wilson. "Thomas, Philip… Come here for a second please."

After five minutes, each one of them headed to a different direction. Cuddy didn't take long before finding her prey, but what astonished her that Wickham came to her instead of the opposite.

"Would you allow me this dance Madam?" he said in his flirtatious way.

"Not in your wildest dreams Wickham." Replied Cuddy more aggressively than she intended too.

"Well that's an attitude I like in a woman." And he flashed her one of his smiles. "Oh! And speaking of attitude, I heard some officers talk about your precious Mr. Darcy, I heard that he went away to Rosings to propose to his cousin Ellen De Bourgh, Lady Catherine's daughter. I think her snootiness really goes well with his." And his tone was full of sarcasm and irony.

Cuddy didn't know what to feel, her heart broke into million pieces, and she was confused at the course the story was taking. She wanted to strangle Wickham with her bare hands.

"Get out of here Wickham!" hissed Cuddy at him like an angry snake. A really angry one!

"Ohh, I'm so scared!" he said sarcastically.

So Cuddy mentioned with her head to the two servants that were standing close to her and Wickham.

"Thomas, Philip, could you please show this gentleman the way out." Said Cuddy with disgust in her voice. And each one of them held Wickham from both his forearms, and dragged him between the crowds to one of the kitchen's many exits.

Cuddy didn't know how she found Wilson and Jane, she was dragging her feet around the place, and nothing seemed to matter anymore. And for the umpteenth time she asked herself: WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? Was House completely defeated by Darcy? What about the obvious spark or whatever that even Jane could interpret between them? Was she selfish enough to think that House had no eyes but for her, but she wasn't dealing with House alone here. Her head was hurting her right now, she communicated what she knew to Wilson and Jane.

"I didn't find him in his room!" yelled Wilson. "he can't be! The bastard must be lying! That idiot can't just go and propose to his cousin out of nowhere!" Wilson couldn't focus either… something was wrong.

Only Jane remained calm, apparently her encounter with Caroline had been more fruitful than the other two.

"I'm so sorry Charles to speak so ill of your sister, but I think she's got serious issues that needs to be treated." Said Jane, and she was met with a weak knowing smile from Wilson.

"Well, she told me that Mr. Darcy was well, and he told her that he can't be available this evening because he needs to get back to Rosings, she said that he received a letter from his cousin telling him how much she missed him, and he decided to go there right away. I don't know if it was only me, but I really felt that she was gloating! And before I parted with her she told me and I quote her: 'Tell Miss Bennet that I offer her my most sincere congratulations on her upcoming wedding.' And then she offered me one of her most terrible smirks."

"What!! How did she know that Mary was getting married?" exclaimed Cuddy. "And what does that have to do with anything? "

"Well, I can surely answer you the first question." Said Jane with a sigh while she looked in her mother's direction. Indeed, Mrs. Bennet was sitting in the center of a group of old ladies, talking and laughing.

Wilson seemed thoughtful, as if he was processing all the facts they've got.

"Oh NO! I don't believe my miserable sister is able to do something like that!!" he said in frustration. Both Cuddy and Jane looked at him questioningly, but he didn't have to continue his phrase as the answer sank slowly into their brains.

"She didn't specify which Miss Bennet, hasn't she?" asked Wilson in exasperation.

"And now he thinks I'm going to be married to Mr. Collins." Said Cuddy, as she was regaining her colors little by little.

"Is she in love with him? your sister i mean?" Jane couldn't contain herself from asking.

"Well, she's in love with his life, his mansion, his society, but him as a person? I don't think she's even close to like him." Replied Wilson. "I guess now that my dear sister has teamed up with Wickham to send Darcy away. And as everybody knows Darcy being a miserable soul, and too proud to come and ask you himself if you were getting married, he preferred to do the one thing he's good at: deflect and run away. The last question is : Where?"

Cuddy felt that her tears aren't gonna last much in her eyes before starting to fall down vigorously. She was happy that he obviously cared about her, but she was sad that this must caused a large amount of extra pain. She knew that Jane Austen's Darcy wasn't the kind to run away, so Gregory House must have a large effect on him, which means that she was getting closer at having her House back.

Caroline and Wickham's scheme was really clever, lying to both of them to keep them apart, but what they both didn't know, that Cuddy had an advantage: She read the story, And she knows that Darcy must be at Rosings indeed. And the two idiots wouldn't expect them to look for him in Rosings.

"Look sweetie." Said Jane and hugged Cuddy." I think Mr. Collins will propose to Mary tomorrow morning, and I heard Mama talking to him about a really small wedding next week. You just have to be patient for another two weeks and you can join them at Mr. Collins' s parish since it's adjacent to Rosings Park."

"Yeah, and I'll write to Darcy to tell him what really happened." Said Wilson smiling at Cuddy.

"No, just tell him to say there and not do anything stupid, I need to tell him this myself." Replied Cuddy.

______________________________________________________________________

_Next chapter and the one after it are absolutly my favorites *cough*huddy*cough* XDDD! don't worry i'll upload soon :D if i get lots of reviews i may upload in a few hours_

_it's just here....see ? won't take 5 minutes :")_


	11. The truth revealed

_WOW guys!!! YOU ARE THE BEST !!! XDDDDDD_

_ you can't imagine how happy i was when i came back from shopping :P (u know sales :P ...very interesting!) hehehe, here is you reward!!! a long chapter full of huddy ;)))_

_ENJOY !!!! *cough*review*cough* :'')_

_A/N: i named lady catherine's daughter Ellen, cuz i don't remember her real name :P i think it was MAry too, but i got confused, so i named her Ellen xD_

___________________________________________________

**Chapter 11: The Truth revealed.**

It must have been the longest two weeks in her life. She now gets House's jealousy when she goes out with other men, and it felt good to have someone to look forward to see, to talk to… to be held in the safety of his arms. She really got tired of all their back and forth games. She knew she loved him twenty years ago. And after their kiss when she lost Joy, she knew that she never stopped loving him.

The morning after the ball, Mary and Mr. Collins sat alone after everybody else left the breakfast room, and then came out both smiling and holding hands, he then told everybody else, that from the moment he set eyes on her, he knew that she was the one, but he felt disrespectable towards her older sisters who remained unmarried and bla bla bla …..

The wedding took place next week, and Mary, now Mrs. Collins left with her husband to their house. As planned, Cuddy waited another week, before sending a letter to her sister telling her that she was coming for a visit. To her surprise Mary was more than happy to receive her; maybe Mr. Collins was very much, even for Mary.

The journey to Rosings Park took her a day. When she arrived there, she received the warmest welcomes ever from her sister and brother-in-law. Cuddy, felt her heart burst out from her chest, when Mr. Collins told her that she arrived on time, since Lady Catherine invited them for dinner at Rosings with her, her daughter, and her two nephews: Colonel Fitzwilliam, and Mr. Darcy. Yep! She was back on track.

She put on her emerald dress, the one that embraced her features the best, and the three of them headed to the Chateau, walking through its magnificent park.

A housemaid guided them to the main room where their hosts were waiting for them. By the chimney, there he was standing, she didn't hear Lady Catherine great them with her haughty way, introducing her daughter Ellen, and braging about her abilities and talents in singing and playing the piano forte.

He saw her entering with him, and he felt a sharp pain shoot into his leg, or was it his chest? He couldn't know. He wanted to strangle him, but his pride wouldn't allow him, so he just stared at her, and admired her beauty, that emerald dress that fitted her perfectly, and her lovely raven curls that covered partly her shoulders, but at the same time didn't cover the ivory skin of her upper chest.

She knew that her entrance with Mr. Collins must be killing him from the inside, and she wanted to shout to him that what he thought about her was all lies. But she didn't have too, because Mr. Collins did that for her, as he introduced his loveable wife Mrs. Mary Collins and her fair sister MISS Elizabeth Bennet.

Cuddy bowed respectfully, thanked her briefly for receiving her with such hospitability, then looked back at House.

He was looking at her with his eyes wide open, he was astonished…that was sure. But she could discern something else in his blue eyes: hope, happiness and even frustration. She smiled at him and nodded in confirmation to what Mr. Collins had said.

"Would you allow me my dear aunt to show Miss Bennet your wonderful library? I promised her back in Neitherfield that someday I would show her the Rosings library."

"Why why… that's impressive Miss Bennet, since only the well instructed can appreciate my late husband's library. Of you go! But be back in a hour, for I shall call dinner." Her tone was more authoritative than kind, and she didn't seem a bit impressed, but she didn't want to show that in front of her guests. Cuddy knew only too well how much Lady Catherine de Bourgh despised Elizabeth Bennet, for she was planning on marrying her daughter to Mr. Darcy since they were little children.

She was pulled out of here reverie when she heard the thud of House's cane on the expensive carpet as he opened a side door, and waited for her to pass, and closed the door behind them.

They walked the long corridor in complete silence. When he opened another door at the other end, Cuddy couldn't but admire the huge library that opened in front of them, but they weren't here to admire shelves full of all kind of books.

"You ran away…" started Cuddy, as he closed the door behind them. His back was facing her.

"Why?" he simply answered. "Why would you tell Caroline Bingley that you were getting married to Collins?" he said, now turning to face her, with a hint of anger in his voice. "Why Bingley didn't tell me anything in his stupid letter?"

"Do you think you were the only one who was fooled by that snake?! Do you think I was really happy to find out that you decided to go to Rosings to propose to your cousin?? And the worst part was that I had to hear it from Wickham !! So stop lamenting about yourself... You are not the only victim!

House was confused now, he really didn't know what to answer.

"she really want me for herself, doesn't she?" he said with a weak smile.

"I'd rather say she wants your carriages for herself." replied Cuddy with a playful smile.

"Hey! Words can hurt you know!!" he said with his puppy eyes, and that made Cuddy's smile turn into a laugh. She wanted to take a step closer but she saw that his expression was serious again.

"You said Wickham told you that lie? He's back then."

"Yeah, and Bingley and I practically threw him out at the Neitherfield ball..." but she couldn't continue because House quickly cut her off.

"Threw him out? You mean Bingley told you?"

Ok, she didn't prepare herself for that, so she crossed her fingers that Wilson won't contradict her. "Yes." She answered. "He trusted us, Jane and I, and he did good by telling us, since Wickham tried to seduce me first and then set us apart."

Cuddy saw his knuckles around his cane turn white from pressure, he must be really angry, and Cuddy liked his protectivness.

"But I think he'll be back for revenge, and I really fear that." She continued remembering the story. This time he surprised her, as he took a step closer and raised his hand to caress gently her cheek. She leaned on his touch, and closed her eyes enjoying every second.

"Don't worry, as long as I'm here, that bastard won't touch a hair of yours." He said as he started caressing her curls. She wanted to tell him that it wasn't her who's going to get hurt, and she opened her eyes to do that. Their faces were inches apart, and suddenly she felt that nothing else in the world matters, as she lost herself in his blue eyes. It was now or never, she had to tell him about her feelings, about their true life, their past, all in three simple words. But no, she wasn't that kind of women, she wouldn't dare. On the other hand she had to say something.

"Are you sure that you've never seen me before the assembly ball, like 100% sure? Don't you remember us being together in the elevator with Wilson, before the crash?" she asked him with longing eyes.

He closed his eyes as she spoke, wanting to enjoy the sound of her voice. But as he did so, memories were coming back, ancient foggy ones, that included a loud explosion, dancing light, and something warm holding his hands. It was another hand, HER hand.

He opened his eyes and looked into hers, he loved all kind of puzzles, but he hated the unsolvable ones, and clearly the one standing before him was a really difficult one, yet a charming beautiful one.

"Sorry, no." He replied, with a hint of excuse in his voice. He removed his hand after a last caress, and got out of the room, leaving an astonished out of breath Cuddy.

______________________________________________________________

next chapter also Huddy Huddy :) hehehe i'm evil!!!!

*click me click me click me* :P


	12. Bump Face is back!

_I'm sorry to tell you that the next update will be on Sunday, cuz i'll be gone for my summer house where there's not internet *cries*_

_i hope i didn't disappoint you with the huddyness in the last chapter, and that this chapter won't disappoint you either. :D_

_as always, don't forget to leave me lots and lots of reviews (of all kinds and shapes :P) so that i'll enjoy reading them when i get back, and if you have any ideas please pass them to me ;)_

_ENJOY!_

_A/N: also in this scene i got a bit inspired by "LOST IN AUSTEN"._

________________________________________________________

**Chapter 12: Bump face is back!**

"I believe you have met Miss Caroline Bingley? Haven't you Miss Bennet? She decided to join us for dinner." said Lady Catherine. Cuddy felt that she was going to jump on Caroline and beat the crap out of her, but she contained herself and replied politely. "Yes, I believe we are well acquainted, as she helped in the recovery of my dear sister."

"Good then, that spared me the introductions, shall we move to the dinner room then?" and to that invitation, everybody stood up, and followed the Lady.

"So Lady Catherine, I couldn't help but notice the lovely painting that portrays a mermaid over there. I believe Master Fernando drew it? My grandfather once introduced me to him, i quite remember he told me that I'll make a fair model for a painting." Said Caroline. Cuddy knew only too well what was Caroline's scheming, she wanted to impress Lady Catherine, but she knew that this won't work since The Lady planned on uniting Darcy and Ellen since like forever, but Caroline didn't know that and she wanted to see how much can she push her limits. That bump face!

Every head around the dinner the table turned to face Cuddy with a surprised look, including House with the only difference that he was now looking at Caroline with a smirk on his face.

"Pardon me?!" said Caroline slowly with obvious anger dripping from her voice. Oups! apparently Cuddy expressed the last two words a bit louder.

"You clearly need an ear check my dear Caroline, Miss Elizabeth said bump face." Said House as left one eyebrow, and the smirk remaining on his face.

Well, obviously a House in love – or at least, she hoped he is- didn't mean that he won't make her life like hell, and surprisingly she was enjoying it. Well, she had to deal with the situation fast.

"I'm sorry, I have the habit of thinking out loud sometimes." Said Cuddy apologetically to Lady Catherine and not to Caroline. "I don't have much knowledge when it comes to art, but I believe the fog style that this…Master Fernando used here, make the mermaid's face look like it's full of imperfections , whether a mermaid should be really perfect."

"Hmmm, maybe you are right." Said Lady Catherine. "I've always thought that this painting had some flaws in it, but I accepted it because Ellen just fell in love with it."

Caroline turned really pale, that she almost looked like a ghost, as for Cuddy she couldn't believe neither her ears nor her luck, Lady Catherine actually agreed with her on something against Caroline! Maybe the Lady wasn't as difficult as she thought she would be.

She then looked back at House who was starring innocently at his roast beef, she waited for him to look up, made sure that nobody was looking in their direction, and passed her hands in front of her neck; her message was clearly screaming: You are so DEAD!

He looked at her with a falsely trembling inferior lip, and trying to pull his most angelic face, while directing his finger at his chest with a "who? Me?!" expression, then smiled playfully at her. She chocked on her bite as she wanted to laugh and swallow at the same time, and the result was heavy cough until she managed to drown the bite with some water.

When dinner was over, the party moved into a larger room. Caroline asked Lady Catherine for the permission of singing and playing the piano forte, and when she got her approval began immediately to play and sing with her operal voice, an impressive melody at the beginning but a one that becomes really dull after the first 10 seconds, Lady Catherine started to chat with Colonel Fitzwilliam and Ellen. House was faking a huge yawns, that almost make Cuddy choke again while trying to muffle them.

When Caroline finished her song, everyone applauded politely. She clearly was mad, very mad! So she tried her last shot of the evening.

"I saw during my humble performance that Miss Bennet was smiling, perhaps she can entertain us with something more energetic?" she said with venom dripping from her voice. and she knew exactly where to poke the sharp stick, because Cuddy was fearing this exact moment.

"Oh no, I don't think I ca…" she tried desperately.

"That a good idea! Let's see how the voice of a well-educated young girl is going to be." Said Lady Catherine, making both the Colonel and Ellen shut up. She was really looking forward to humiliate her.

"Allow me my dear aunt to accompany Miss Elizabeth on the piano forte, it's been really long since I last played." Said House, as he was installed in front of the shining keys. Cuddy looked at him gratefully and stood next to him. He looked up at her in a trusting way and inviting her to begin.

She closed her eyes for a short while to think of the perfect song, her favorite song ever, she knew that her theme wasn't really related to the situation but hoped that it'll refresh House's memory since he knew everything about her. She took a deep breath, and then began singing:

_Dancing Bears…Painted Wings_

_Things I almost remember…_

_And a song…Someone sings_

_Once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_******_

_Far away… long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart… used to know_

_Things it yarns to remember…_

_******_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December._

As House finished the last notes, everybody started to applaud really hard, even Lady Catherine was applauding, Caroline was on the verge of tears, but all of that didn't matter, as House was looking up at her silently, he then stood up and went back to his seat, as if nothing had happened. What Cuddy knew and the other didn't that his mind was working at full speed now. But knowing that he was processing changes nothing, knowing the results of his brainstorming changes everything.

"That the most touching, incredible song I've ever heard Miss Elizabeth, Bravo!" Yelled an enthusiastic Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"You really should teach me this song Miss Bennet, I really love it." Said a less enthusiastic Ellen.

As for Lady Catherine, she nodded her head in approval. "Yes, you have chosen your song wisely, it fitted your voice. As for you my dear Fitzwilliam, I've never seen such an applied player, I'm really proud of you, and the way you managed to follow this strange brand of music… I'm really pleased with this performance."

Cuddy thanked them all for their praise, and tried at the same time to control her beating heart, she felt as if it's going to burst out of her chest, and House smirking at her didn't help with calming it either. and that nervousness made her miss that House's smirk was 100% House, and 0% Darcy, she missed that her House was back!

After 3o minutes, a really angry Caroline excused herself, telling everyone else that her carriage was waiting for her. She said her thanks and farewell quite dryly to everyone else. And after another half an hour, Lady Catherine announced that she was going to bed, which was a alarm to the Collins and Cuddy to get the hell out of here.

House and the Colonel walked them out to their carriage, the Colonel was speaking to Mr. Collins and Mary was standing beside them, which left House and Cuddy alone a few meters away.

"Nice song, though I never really understood why the bears would be dancing!" said House with a smirk.

"Quite confusing, isn't it? It won't be a relaxing scene to watch either." replied Cuddy to both his question and smirk.

"Come to Pemberley!" he blurted out of nowhere. And that took Cuddy by surprise, she looked at him deeply to see if he was joking, and apparently, he wasn't. "I have some business in town, and I'll be back there on Monday, which means 5 days from now."

"See you on Monday then." She replied with a coquet smile, and she run off to join the Collins and the carriage. Before she disappeared completely inside she yelled to House.

"Say hi to Georgina for me!"

House smiled at the mention of his sister, well Darcy's sister, Cuddy must have read that book a decent amount of time to retain all of the plots and characters….Ahhh chick literature!! And where is Wilson? That oncologist disappears when he mostly needed him.

__________________________________________

_A/N:_ _the song is "Once upon a December" by Deana Carter i think, from the movie "Anastasia" !!!! i love this song, love it, love it xDDDD you should check it out:_

_the piano interpretence: .com/watch?v=ZFRRan6i9xM_

_the song: ?file=3640776&song=Once+Upon+a+December_


	13. A broken heart

_Hello everyone! i'm glad to see that you are still sticking with me :D i've had a huuuuuuuuge writer block, and i managed to write this chapter at 12:30 AM, i'm not completely satisfied, but that was all i could squeeze out of my brain for now. i have a few ideas for the upcoming chapters, but as i told u before, if u have any suggestions, pass it to me, maybe it'll inspire me :)) _

_A/N: thanks to Crtcl Blu i noticed that the links i gave u in the last chapter weren't complete, apparently there's a problem :( so just go to youtube for the piano version, or to to download it and type "once upon a december"_

_Enjoy reading! *whispers* review review review :P_

_______________________________________________________

**Chapter 13: A broken heart.**

"Oh my god !!!"yelled Cuddy as she opened her eyes, she looked at the sleeping mass next to her, who wasn't sleeping anymore.

"I'm so sorry Lizzy I frightened you!"

"Jane? What are you doing here? why didn't Mary give you your own room? And…oh no! what had happened?" added Cuddy as she saw Jane's red eyes. And with her last question, Jane broke into heart-melting sobs. Cuddy took her in her arms and started caressing her hair.

"There there, I'm here for you and you know that, now take a breath and tell me what happened." She said affectionately.

"I saw him yesterday…..at a party……with another woman…..no!! In fact…they were WOMEN!!!" she managed to say as her sobs doubled their intensity. "I couldn't come back home, so I took the carriage and told the driver to drop me here, I couldn't think of anywhere else to go to." She said more calmly now.

"And you did the right thing sweetie. Now back to Bingley, you know that he's too much in love with you to do anything stupid that would hurt you." Said Cuddy trying to rationalize the situation.

"Well, I'm not sure of anything now." Replied Jane rather angrily this time, her heart was obviously broken. "Miss Bingley invited me to a party that took place yesterday, I was surprised that neither Charles nor Caroline welcomed me at the entrance. So I showed myself in, and then I saw him in a corner. I headed in his direction to see what was happening, but stopped when I saw a lady hugging him and kissing him on the corner of his mouth, and the worst part that he hugged her back!" Jane took a deep breath trying to control her emotions. "and that wasn't just it, a few ladies came in to the ballroom, they circled him and started talking and laughing with him, and one of them even caressed him on the cheek!" and the sobs were back.

Cuddy didn't know what to do, she knew that Wilson would never do that to Jane, and as she processed the details, she believed more and more in her theory.

"You said that Caroline invited you to her party, but Bingley didn't come out to greet you? That's weird… My advice to you is to calm down, and give Bingley a chance to explain himself, by the way, did he see you?" asked Cuddy.

"Yes." Replied Jane shyly. "He came after me yelling my name, but I beat him to the carriage. I was too angry to speak to him."

"Ok then, I understand your anger, but that was absolutely childish! You should have listened to him. And those sluts, I bet those were Caroline's friends who were trying to seduce Bingley at the same moments you entered the ballroom. So don't worry, Caroline's revenge on us is way more probable than Bingley being frisky." Said Cuddy with a laugh in her voice.

"You think so?" said Jane with hopeful eyes.

"of course I do! She couldn't set Darcy and I apart, so she tried her luck with you and her brother, so don't give her that satisfaction." Said Cuddy with a smirk.

"couldn't set you apart?" said Jane, catching the key phrase, all of her sorrows forgotten. "Am I missing something here?"

And Cuddy told her everything that happened at the Rosings dinner five days ago, well except for the parts where she tried to remind House about their 21th century life.

"And he's sending me the carriage today at noon, so I guess you should come with me, maybe Bingley is there too, and you two could make up."

Before leaving the Collins' Jane wrote to her parents, to tell them that she was going with Cuddy to Pemberley.

When they both arrived there, they found the housekeeper waiting for them. She welcomed them warmly, and showed them around the house. It was an impressing huge manor, more like a little chateau, it was definitely smaller than Rosings Parks, but absolutely more intimate and more elegant.

When the tour ended, Cuddy gathered her courage and asked the housekeeper about the whereabouts of Mr. Darcy. The housekeeper smiled meaningfully and told them that he went with Mr. Bingley to the nearby village, and were to come back any time now.

Jane felt her heart race at the mention of Mr. Bingley, but luckily only Cuddy's expert eye noticed her perturbation. The lady advised them to rest a bit in their respective rooms, then join the gentlemen in the drawing room in a matter of an hour.

Cuddy sat next to her window, looking at the vast green park surrounding the property, it was really beyond imagination, a piece of art, thought Cuddy. She was thinking about where the story had taken her so far, well it was all following the plan, even if it was a bit twisted, well not a bit, a LOT let's say, but at least the four main character were on the right tract. Well, there's still the elopement left, and they'll be done. Cuddy didn't want to think anymore about the future, she didn't want any mess to happen, and she didn't want to think about the time when there'll be no Jane, she really got used to their complicity…having her sister back.

When Cuddy entered the drawing room, she saw them at the far end of the vast room. One of them quickly stepped closer to greet her, who was surprisingly House, as for Wilson, he didn't seem to have noticed her. He had a heartbreaking expression on his face, and seemed lost in his thoughts.

"How's he?" asked Cuddy in a low voice.

"Like crap actually." Replied House. He already decided to abandon the formal speech, but he won't tell Cuddy anything. He didn't want to mess with anything that could prevent them from getting back home, and he wanted to see where this is going to take them. He read the story once after Cuddy's insistence 20 years ago, he mocked her endlessly when he finished it, but never admitted that he really liked it.

"Well, if this can give any comfort to him, Jane does too, and if she hadn't run away, she must be in the guest room next to mine." Said Cuddy, looking anxiously at Wilson.

"Really? You brought her with you?"

"Well, she surprised me this morning at the Collins's, she cried her eyes out, so I decided to take the chances that Bingley might have done the same with you."

"Oh Miss Elizabeth!" said Wilson, noticing Cuddy for the first time. " I'm so sorry I didn't…."

"Don't worry Charles…" said Cuddy with a kind smile." She's here."

"What? She's…..here? oh Eilzabeth, I swear to God, Caroline never told me that she was coming, and I would never do anything to hurt…."

"I know, you should tell her what really happened, the truth and only the truth. She's upstairs."

"No she's not!" that answer came from Jane herself, she was standing by the door. "And she's waiting for an explanation right here right now."

___________________________________________________________________

_Next Chapter, more huddy, and i'm cooking and stiring the plot in my brain right now :P still not sure, but i'm defenitly sure about the More HUDDY part xDDDDD_


	14. An expected surprise

_HEY!!!! again thanks for the feedback :D it really makes me HAPPYYYYYYY !!!! anyway, this is getting harder and harder for me, an idea popped into my head this morning, so i decided to write this chapter and give it to you first, then i'm gonna work on this new idea, maybe i won't update daily, for now, just give me time to explore these unknown lands that my imagination gave to me :P and it'll be proably an angsty and suspens kinda stuff xD _

_by the way, one of the reasons i took sometime to update, is because i've been working on a surprise for you guys :D i know it might suck a bit, but i enjoyed doing it, so credit me and photoshop. and of course i don't own anything *cries* so check my profile to see it ;) and this is the direct link (i hope it won't break when i upload!) _.

Enjoy reading, and don't forget to give me your opinion on both surprises :P

__________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 14: An expected surprise.**

"I'm waiting…"

"Oh Jane please just listen to me…" Said Wilson as he almost ran towards her, and with a quick hand gesture, House pulled Cuddy towards him, before she gets hit by Wilson, who apparently forgot about everyone else in the room.

"Oh, this is gonna be ugly" Whispered House with a smirk. Cuddy looked up at him, suspicious, but wouldn't dare to hope too much.

"What? Wish you had some jelly with you?" she replied with her quick wit, whispering as well. House looked at her smiling this time, but quickly turned his head back to watch the quarrel between the two lovers.

He couldn't but be amazed at their current state right now, he hated the language, that for sure, and the clothes were really tight, and a bit ridiculous for his taste. Well only the men clothes, since Cuddy looked exquisite in her gown. Oh…About Cuddy…. If he ignored the fact that while he was incarnating Darcy, and was in oblivion to who he really was, he longed to see her all the time they were apart, and ignored the fact that when he finally gets to see her he so wanted to escape away, before he gets lost in her ocean blue eyes….Well, he couldn't just dismiss the fact that it's he her voice and her singing indeed that snapped him back to reality.

Was all the confusion here designed to keep his mind off the lack of vicodin here? It's true that his leg is still hurting like hell, but somehow he was able to bear the pain. Was it because he had to in this lost hole of No-Time, because of those upper-powers who sent them here? Or just her mere presence was helping? He still remembered those awful two weeks he passed at Rosings, directly after the Neitherfield ball, the pain almost killed him, and his -maybe- only medication was the fact that he didn't remember the existence of something called vicodin, so that helped his addiction, that and some medieval painkillers his stupid "aunt" prescribed to him.

"I swear to you, it was Caroline who hugged me, I myself was surprised about this flood of affection!!" the high volume of the quarrel was enough to take House out of his reverie, Cuddy was still standing next to him, looking worried at the couple. As for Wilson and Jane, they were inches apart, his face was red with fury and sorrow, and hers was white with anger and surprisingly guilt.

"And then, her lady friends were all over me, I couldn't just yell at them to get the hell away from me in a room full of decent people! And you know that I love you too much to hur…" but he was caught off in mid-sentence by Jane who threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry I doubted you, I love you too." She managed to say between her cries.

"Ok, now that was a bit cheesy." Said House in low voice, and looked at Cuddy. But he was very surprised to see tears in her eyes as well. "Ok, now don't tell me that this clichéd scene touched your soul from within?"

That last comment made Cuddy turn her head so quickly that she almost broke her neck. She looked at him in disbelief, he smirked knowingly at her. "It seems that we still have to wake up Valentino over there, and we've got our ticket back."

"But…I thought…"But Cuddy was cut off by Jane who hugged her tightly and began to laugh and cry at the same time. As for House, he received some friendly thank-you-pat on the shoulder from Wilson, and they were a bit too strong for his taste. Apparently, caught in their happiness they didn't notice the brief exchange that happened between House and Cuddy, or Jane would have noticed that even though her sister was happy for her, she was confused, scared, sad, optimistic and pessimistic. Briefly, Cuddy was a total mess!

"Come on Darcy, I need your opinion in something very urgent." Said Wilson, while dragging away House towards the doors. House looked one last look at Cuddy and followed him reluctantly.

"Oh my god! I can't believe he's going to fetch it!" Said Jane, not able to control her happy giggles. Cuddy looked at her, now completely back to reality.

"fetch what exactly?"

"Where were you Lizzy? Didn't you hear? Charles just told me that he's been planning to propose in a few days, but the unfortunate events that happened made him want to marry me even faster, so he's going to get the ring from the jeweler, 'I won't propose without the ring.' He said, 'I want everything perfect for you my dearest Jane'". Jane almost screamed the last part, and the two ladies started laughing like two 14-years-old.

They sat a bit in the room, talking and discussing the wedding details, until suddenly Wilson and House came back into the room. House looked bored, but Wilson had a really concerned expression on his face.

"This letter just arrived my dear ladies, I didn't open it since it's directed to Miss Jane Bennet." Said Wilson. "the sender and his location is unknown." He added with a dark expression.

Oh no….What was Cuddy fearing was happening right now in front of her eyes, but still there's hope that it's just Mrs. Bennet asking Jane about her favorite shoes or ribbons.

Jane opened the letter and started reading, she only read the first three lines before a pained scream came out of her mouth, which she covered quickly with the palm of her hands, and instead streams of tears came running on her rosy cheeks.

"Lydia….she..ran away…with MR. WICKHAM!!" managed Jane to say between her muffled cries.

Cuddy felt her heart sink between her legs, even though she didn't like Lydia as much as she liked Jane, but she lived with her nearly a month now, and though she's been preparing herself for the news, hearing them from a devastated Jane is totally another matter.

If everything was going by the book, she should be reassured that Wickham and Lydia will get married, not a happily ever after marriage, but at least she was safe, and her reputation wasn't ruined. But now, with all the twists and turns Cuddy witnessed, she couldn't but fear the worst.

Wilson took a step closer, and embraced Jane who started weeping on his shoulder, she extended the letter for Cuddy to read out loud.

"MY DEAR JANE,

You will laugh when you know where I am gone, and I cannot help laughing myself at your surprise when you will get this letter. I am going to London, and if you cannot guess with who, I shall think you a simpleton, for there is but one man in the world I love, he is an angel, and I should never be happy without him. You don't have to send a letter to Longbourn of my going, for it will make the surprise the greater, when I write to them and sign my name 'Lydia Wickham.' What a good joke it will be! I can hardly write for laughing. Good-bye. Give my love to Lizzy, for I know she'll be next to you right now.

Your affectionate sister, LYDIA BENNET."

"That girl is a nut job!" said House, but quickly drowned the rest of his comment when he saw Cuddy's expression, and that bewildered him.

"Charles? Why don't you take Miss Jane out for some fresh air?" asked House, and now it was Cuddy's turn to look at him, confused. He actually wanted to be alone with her! That's a first!

Wilson consented to House's proposal and took Jane out of the drawing room, leaving House and Cuddy behind, in complete silence.

________________________________________________________________________

hehehe, cliffhanger! :) yeah i'm evil!


	15. The UNexpected surprise!

_Hey! sorry for the delay :)_

_A/N: i got inspired from House's episodes in the huddy conversation,you'll know what i mean when you read =D_

_ENJOY!_

_______________________________________

**Chapter 15: The UNexpected surprise!**

"You care about that little brat?" asked House.

"You may be surprised, but I guess I do." Replied Cuddy sadly. "She's childish, annoying, and her screams give me a headache, but I've been living with her for the last month, so yeah, some weird twisted bond tied me with the Bennet family."

"Relax, we both know that the brat and the ingrate will get married, and live in debt happily ever after." Said House in a bored tone, but when he saw Cuddy's expression, he knew that he made a HUGE mistake.

"You've read the book? After all those years of mocking me!" said Cuddy with a slight smile on her lips. "and now I can't stop imagining you with tissues, watching both the BBC adaptation and the movie with Keira Knightley!"

"Yeah! That's me, a big softie from the inside, longing for a warm hug, and someone to hold at night!" he replied a bit angry with his slip. "By the way, did I tell you that the twins look marvelous in that dress?" he said with smirk, deflecting the first conversation at light speed.

Suddenly House didn't understand what exactly happened, as Cuddy threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly, it took him a while before realizing that he wanted to hug her back, and he did, he circled her waist tightly, as he secured her back with his other hand. He buried his face in her raven curls, and took a deep breath of her scent. Even though they were stuck in this renaissance-like place , she still smelled really good.

"I really missed that! Welcome back House!!" said Cuddy between her muffled cries. "I thought I had to do all of this on my own, and if I have to do this a little longer I think I'm gonna explode."

"Shhh, I'm here now, you are not alone in this loony bin anymore. As I told you before, we just have to slap Wilson back to reality, and we are outta here." He said in a reassuring way. He never thought that he was the reassuring kind of guy, and especially to someone like Cuddy, he felt really uncomfortable…Quickly! Some snarky remark, anything!!! And all he came up with was gently stroking her hair. Apparently she liked the act of kindness he showed so she continued with her ramblings.

"I completely twisted the story! Look even you! You are holding me and reassuring me!" she added and laughed a little. "What if Wickham actually hurt Lydia in our version? I could never forgive myself for not exposing him earlier, while I still had the chance."

Now House had this horrible voice, screaming inside his head, to run away and stop expressing his feeling while he still can. But he wasn't stupid to ignore the fact that he can't run anywhere, weither he liked it or not: surely they studied together, they worked together, they've been through a lot together, so for better or for worse they are part of each other's life. Hell, they were thrown together into the 1800s, so if that doesn't mean anything to him, then he must really consider some serious therapy! Wilson was right, he was afraid that if it didn't work out with Cuddy it wouldn't work out with anyone else. Well basically the second part is definitely because he didn't want to be with anyone else but her, as for the first part, he reluctantly admit it to himself but he was a genuine coward.

"House?" asked Cuddy concerned when she saw the blank look on his face. She raised her palm to caress his cheek. Clearly, her touch was more than enough to wake him up.

"Well, all we have to do is go and find them, as I'm sure you know their location as good as you know the palm of your hand." He then added with a smirk," But you surely are confusing me, you first complain about the mess, then you complain about me being charming to you, I thought I should propose to you at the end?!" oh no! He said it! What the hell is the matter with you, Greg?

Ok, maybe he overdone it a bit, maybe she didn't hear it well, maybe she'll think of it as a sarcastic comment, and she'll let it go. But still he wasn't sure if he wanted her to let it go.

She couldn't believe her ears, did he just propose? In his own twisted way? That wasn't in House's nature to jump all the steps towards the ultimate one, in fact taking any tiny step wasn't in House's nature. It's definitely him being sarcastic, House being House, she just have to go with it, and humor him. Still, she didn't know if that's what she really wanted to do; to let it go.

"And now, I'm thinking that you've seen the 1940 movie version too." She replied with a smirk.

"Good God woman! Just let it go!" He said, a bit annoyed, but amused nevertheless. He let go of her, and started limping in the other direction. Cuddy followed him and grabbed him from his arm, no…she wasn't going to let go.

"How is your leg?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Hurting as always, but surprisingly, the pain is almost manageable."

"See, I told you can live without Vicodin." She said with triumph in her tone.

"Who told that it's my body power that's helping me against my addiction? Who told you that it isn't just a temporary detox, and all will be back to the same once we get back to the hospital?" he almost yelled while answering, he clearly had thought about all of this before.

Cuddy looked away for a fraction of a second, and then back at him, her hand locking protectively his arm, she looked at him directly in his electric blue eyes.

"Then if you just loose a bit of your stubbornness, and let me help you with the real detox!"

"You are not my keeper!"

"I guess that's the -what you like to call- rational side of your brain speaking?" said Cuddy taking a step closer, and gathering all her courage. House noticed her movement and looked at her with a mixture of curiosity, fear and anticipation.

"You are going to ask me what do I care?" she continued. "You are going to think that just because you are my hospital's biggest asset, I'm trying to protect you with all the power giving to me, but your complicated sickly genius mind wouldn't get the deeper and much simpler reason to why I care, and YES I AM your keeper!" she took a deep a breath, and looked at him, he seemed now really confused and vulnerable at her declarations.

"Now let's see what your emotional side will say about this." She stepped on her tip toe, and slowly approached her face from his. Her lips almost brushed his, when she heard the distinct voices of Wilson and Jane coming closer. She stepped away from House just in time as the door opened, and the two of them rushed inside.

"It'll say: I'm gonna kick Wilson's ass all the way down to Hell!" said House really frustrated at Wilson and Jane. Cuddy let out a loud laugh, even though she was annoyed too at the interruption, Wilson looked really confused , as for Jane she looked surprised at House's use of the name Wilson, but she looked at her with a You-must-tell-me-everything look.

"Ehm…" coughed Wilson awkwardly. "Jane decided to go back to Longbourn, and I'll escort her there, it'll be as fast as sending a letter there, and more efficient. As for Miss Elizabeth, you can either come back with us, or stay with Darcy, as I was going to suggest that he ask some of his extended acquaintances about the possible whereabouts of Wickham."

"Well, thanks for asking for my opinion!" Said House sarcastically.

"It's a good plan indeed." Said Cuddy, smiling with sympathy at Wilson, who was looking guiltily at House. "We think we have an idea where exactly in London Wickham took Lydia, but still we need to check."

"Ok then, let's get going." Said House. He passed near Wilson who whispered to him "Going to kill me?" and House replied with similar whispers: "Slowly and painfully!"

The interaction with the sisters as they past each other didn't contain the same kindness, as they just exchanged happy winks.

As one carriage took Wilson and Jane towards Longbourn, another one was carrying House and Cuddy towards London. Cuddy had Lydia's letter in her hands, she kept reading it, until she new every single word of it.

"What is it? Don't tell me you forgot their hiding place?" asked House in a frown.

"No I didn't, but there is something weird about this letter." Said Cuddy. "Why would she elope, then tells us where they are going?"

"You know, London is a bit bigger than your house, so it might have more hiding places." Replied House sarcastically.

"And the writing, I've seen Lydia write before…." But she couldn't continue her sentence, as the carriage stopped suddenly, and loud voices were heard outside.

Suddenly the doors from both sides opened, as two large men from each side dragged both House and Cuddy outside.

"What the Hell?! Take your filthy hands of me!" Cuddy heard House's voice as he fought the big guys on the other side, but wasn't able to see clearly. The two men took her to the back, and was appalled to find Wickham, and a bunch of pure-evil looking guys all on horses.

"You!" Yelled Cuddy with anger, but was cut by a loud scream she realized with horror was coming from House's throat. "Stop torturing him!! Can't you see his hurt?!" she said pleadingly.

"Oh that's exactly what I've seen my dear Elizabeth." Replied Wickham with a smirk.

"And what about Lydia? What have you done to her, you Monster!?!" Yelled Cuddy now fearing the worst.

"Oh..it's been a long time that people are telling me that my handwriting is a bit girly, don't you think? And I have no interest in that silly child, she's at Longbourn. It's you that I'm interested in!" he said with a statisfied smile. "Now get in the carriage!"and the two men forced her inside. she wanted to scream,but her voice was caught in her throat, in addition to the sharp knife that was hovering before her bare neck.

Before the carriage started to move again, she glanced out of the opposite window, and felt her heart sink down to her knees, when she saw Wickham giving House one last kick in the stomach, before mounting back his horse, and leave him barely conscious on the side of the road. Alone, and in pain…excruciating pain.

_______________________________________________________________________

_Let's see where this scenario takes us ;))) again, if u have ideas, just spill them! and don't forget this shiny green button over here =P_


	16. Three points of view

_Hey! so i hope you'll like the course this story has taken :D ENJOY!_

_A/N: i forgot to mention that this story takes place after "the itch" or "emancipation" .. or whatever :P the point is that there is no Rachel ( i love the girl :D but i don't think she'll fit in this story)_

_________________________________________________

**Chapter 16: Three points of View**

_Cuddy_:

She tried to hold back her tears, to stop thinking about House, who was left weak and injured and barely conscious, all alone, where nobody could find him easily. She couldn't believe what was happening, how the story changed its course, from being one of the greatest love story, to a pure nightmare.

She couldn't see where Wickham and his bandits were taking her, as the two men next to her were blocking the view. She felt the carriage taking lots of turns, and she thought they were heading back to where they came from, but she wasn't sure.

Suddenly she felt that as if some invisible ropes were pulling her back, she thought that the two bastards were trying to hurt her, and she fought back. She was surprised to see them looking at her in astonishment. "What on earth is she doing?" she heard one of them saying. She felt the back of the seat pressing on her more and more. And when she finally gave up and thought that these ropes are gonna strangle her, they finally let go of her, and she took a deep breath, then everything went black.

"I dunno what Wickham sees in her, she's crazy!" heard Cuddy a far voice speaking as she woke up from her fainting, everything was black around her. She freaked out at first as she thought that she went blind, but then she sensed the soft fabric that covered her face including her eyes. They must have arrived to their destination…to her prison.

The fresh air awakened her senses as the men guided her out of the carriage and down an unknown country path, but it didn't last long to her dismay, as she felt the cold marble floor. She still can hear the footsteps of her two companions, but not the others. She smelled humidity and other smells that would be found in general in closed-up places for a long time, they must have taken her deep underground.

Then, the men threw her on the ground, and closed a large door behind her. She curled up in a corner and removed the blindfold; she was in a dungeon poorly illuminated, with a low ceiling. She noticed also a really little barred window that she could barely touch with her fingers if she stood on her toes, it looks like she's trapped in a place close to some sort of a wild forest. Yep! She was doomed!

"I hope you like your new room Miss Elizabeth." Came Wickham's voice from an opening in the wooden door. "let's see how much your beloved Darcy will pay for your freedom. Or at least let's make him think so." And a loud evil laugh came out of his throat.

"This a cliché Wickham, you know that?" replied Cuddy with what's left of her power. "One molecule of Darcy's brain equals your whole pea brain, a$$hole!"

"Oh, I like an angry woman, see you later sweetheart!" and with that he closed the opening and left.

And for the first time, Cuddy felt totally helpless, and cried all the tears out of her body.

_________________________________________________________________________

_Wilson_:

"AAHHHHH!" Wilson couldn't help but scream at the sharp headache he felt as he almost lost his breath. He then felt as if someone kicked him in the stomach, and his hands went in light speed from his head to his abdomen. And finally he felt as if someone invisible was pulling him backward, he didn't have much power left to fight back so he just handed himself to this upper power. And when he thought that every breath abandoned his body, it finally let go of him, and everything went black.

"Do you think he's alright?" he heard a familiar voice.

"Darling, please wake up!" came Jane's voice from a distance. "It's just a bad dream, please wake up!" as he slowly opened his eyes, he met hers. They were red and puffy, as if she was crying for hours.

"Wha…What happened?" he managed to say. He looked around him, and all of the sudden it hit him. They just arrived at Longbourn, and they saw Lydia coming out to greet them. He didn't have the time to be shocked, as the sudden pain attacked him. He was now lying in Jane's arms on the pathway leading to the front door, with Lydia kneeling beside them, looking worried and bewildered.

"You…you are safe? And Where's Wickham? And did you hear from House and Cuddy?" said Wilson, still not totally aware of his entourage.

"Me? Safe? And what does Wickham has to do with anything?" said Lydia with a frown.

"House and Cuddy? Who are they?" continued Jane with a similar frown. "Are you sure you are ok Charles?"

House….Cuddy…Charles! And all came down to Wilson in a wink of the eye. My name is James Wilson. I'm an oncologist, I'm reincarnating Charles Bingley from Pride and Prejudice!! And did I just fell in love with a fictional character??! Oh... The headache!

"I mean Darcy and Elizabeth, and if Lydia is safe here, then who wrote the letter?"

"What letter? What happened?" asked Lydia, now a bit freaked out. And in one minute Jane filled her in with what happened with them a few hours earlier. That made Lydia look even more worried.

"Oh my god!" she said. "Why would Wickham pull a prank like this on you? I suggest that you don't tell Mama about it, because I think it's a trap…A dangerous one."

Wilson and Jane looked at her a bit surprised, and to think about it, maybe this is the first time anyone heard Lydia Bennet speak rationally. Wilson had thought about this, he had seen enough movies and sci-fi to know that the pain he felt earlier must be some kind of warning, a connection that linked him to the other two, and from what he felt, nothing good can come from a pain like this.

While Jane and Lydia were helping him stand back up on his feet, Kitty came running from the park nearby, she was holding a letter. "Jane! Jane! It's so good to see you again" and she hugged her tightly. "Mr. Bingley."She bowed quickly and looked at Lydia giggling, but to her surprise she was met with Lydia's cold stare.

"ehmm," she cleared her throat awkwardly. "I was walking in the park when a gentleman on horseback told me to deliver this to Miss Jane Bennet."

Jane took quickly the letter and opened it with trembling hands.

"Off you go Kitty!" said Lydia with a severe look.

"What? I want to see what's going on!" protested Kitty.

"Thank you Kitty!" said Jane firmly. "It's just Lizzy telling me she'll stay at an inn in Derbyshire with some friends of hers."

Whether Kitty took the hint or not, Jane's glare made her obey with no further protestation, so she entered the house leaving Wilson, Jane and Lydia alone. They walked into the park, away from the house to get as much privacy as they can.

"_Dear Miss Bennet_," read Jane almost whispering.

"_SURPISE! I really want to see your face when you read this letter, and hello to you Mr. Bingley! I guess you are standing next to Jane as astonished as her, while I tell you about my brilliant plan._

_I have Miss Elizabeth as a hostage, and I have several armed brave men ready under my command, so I suggest for you to do nothing stupid as to alert the police._

_What do I want? You might ask yourself, well all I demand is 150'000 pounds, and you'll have your Lizzy back, I'll give you one week notice, each day of delay Miss Elizabeth will have a lovely visit from me. So beware._

_When you get the money, tie a white sheet on your window as a sign of our agreement two days before the end of the week, and I'll send you another letter with the details of our meeting, as I won't accept the money from anyone but yourself…Alone, and I stress __alone__. _

_My bests to you and your sister Lydia,_

_George Wickham._

_PS: I think your friend Mr. Darcy could really use some painkillers right now!"_

"That sick bastard!" Wilson almost yelled when Jane finished reading the letter. "He's threatening to hurt Elizabeth with God only knows what ways, and on top of that he won't accept the money but from Jane, alone. And Darcy! What did he do to him !!??"

"About the money Mr. Bingley..." Said Lydia Shyly. "isn't 150'000 pounds equals Mr. Darcy's and your fortune COMBINED?! How are we ever going to collect this amount?"

"We have to make a plan. And most importantly we have to stay calm, and nobody else must know about this, for the moment at least." Said Jane, trying to control her shaky voice.

"Hey Charlie Boy!" they all heard someone yells from behind the trees. They all turned their heads suddenly and three hearts almost stopped as they saw the tall figure coming closer.

_______________________________________________________________________

_House:_

He couldn't do anything but lift his head to see the carriage disappear behind the road turn, his stomach was annoyed at Wickham's boot, and his thigh was shooting large doses of nervous transmission to his pain centers. He tried to ignore the throbbing pain and to concentrate on the fact that the bastard kidnapped Cuddy! He had to do something, at least to get up, but he felt that any pressure on his right leg would kill him on the spot.

Suddenly, as the only two persons he cared about, and were far away from him, felt the strangling invisible ropes pulling them then releasing them, his didn't.

It kept pulling and pulling, and he wanted to scream, but preferred not to in order to keep his last breath inside as much as he can. He didn't read about any similar attack in any medicine book he's ever had. Then suddenly everything went black.

"On my sign! One, two, THREE!" and a sudden force lifted him, but to quickly drop him on a comfortable warm bed.

"His stats are going up, he's breathing normally and his regaining consciousness, no need to intubate." He heard a familiar voice recite beside him. He opened his eyes slowly and they widened up in shock.

"Welcome back Dr. House!" said Cameron smiling in concern at him.

He was back at Princeton Plainsboro!

______________________________________________________________

_sorry for the three cliffhangers! but you all know how to fight my evilness :D MWAHAHAH! pssst*review* heheh_


	17. Here and there

_Hey everyone! i wanna first thank you all for your awesome reviews :D it really makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :P hehe but seriously it helps me realize if i'm on the right path or not :)_

_anway i wanted this to be a small filling chapter, but it was rather long :P but i really enjoyed writing it especially the last part (heheh yeah, the suspens!!!)_

_Enjoy !!!_

**___________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 17: Here and There.**

"WHAT? No…no" started House horrified.

"Relax House, you've fainted in the clinic and we got you here, everything's fine now." Tried Cameron to reassure him. "Apparently you injured yourself during the fall, you've got some bruises over your face, and I've booked you a CT to check for internal bleeding. Do you remember what happened to you before you fainted?" she recited quickly. "It seems as if your injuries weren't results of the fall, I'd say they CAUSED the fall." She eyed him suspiciously.

House thought that getting beaten up by a bunch of 18th century bandits wouldn't do as an answer, so he decided to do the amnesic. "No it's a bit blurry, where was I again?"

"One of the nurses said that you were coming out from an exam room, you looked dizzy, and then you fainted and fell."

"Ok, you should do the tests, and leave me in peace, I had a really shitty day, and I'm not in the mood to play 20 questions. So let's get over with this." He replied a bit sharply.

Cameron pulled up her hands, sign of defeat, and then started rolling his bed to the radiology, with the help of two nurses. Suddenly, some realization came to House's mind. What if the Vicodin was pulling him a prank of some sort?

"Say Cameron…Where are Drs. Wilson and Cuddy?" he asked fearing the worst.

"Err…" said Cameron, she was dreading this question from the first time she knew he was found in the clinic. "We actually don't know" she said rather whispering so that he could only hear "you three have literally disappeared for the last 5 hours. Chase and I decided with your team that if by tomorrow morning we didn't know where were you, we are gonna alert the cops." She took a deep breath. "Then you showed up! In fact I was gonna ask you the same question."

"Wish I knew…" Said House in an inaudible voice, remembering those nasty guys dragging Cuddy into the carriage, to god knows where.

When the CT scan and the rest of the tests were done, House was back in his room, he was lost in his thoughts. Cameron told him that he'll only get out of the bed on her dead body, even though they didn't find any internal bleeding…only some nasty bruises, and his right leg was bit weak from the encounter and the fall earlier.

So he wasn't hallucinating the whole Austen period, it was real, and Wilson and Cuddy's absence is a definitive proof, but why him? Why wasn't he left to suffer on the side of the road? Maybe returning here was a bit…okay a LOT helpful, since he wouldn't be much useful to save Cuddy in his current state, but now, even if he recovered in light speed …how is he ever going to return there, certainly he can't induce another accident crash. And the timing, there is absolutely no pattern, and that certainly was the matter that made him anxious the most, he had spent an hour here, does that mean a week there? A month? A minute? He didn't know, but he prayed so hard that the pattern was random, and that the time change works according to the person and not to his whereabouts.

And as unbelievable as it may sounds, he began to believe in some twisted reason to why they were all thrown into the mediaeval mayhem. He didn't put it the way Cuddy did with the "upper-powers" because he thought it was plain stupid! But he wasn't sure about anything right now.

He tried as much as he can to digest the news... and he found only two reasons to his return: A) because he HAD to be back in order to continue his quest, and for now in order to heal. But he doubted that the moment he'll get on his feet he'll be soaked in back to Pemberley, this isn't a time-off, and this isn't definitely a kick boxing match. As for B) and he couldn't think of anything else, but there is a chance that he somehow opened by mistake a "door" and fell back in PPTH, but again "doors" and especially the Hocus Pocus related ones doesn't just pop up on roads, and those upp… those "twisted reasons" wouldn't just screw up like that…. Oh, he forgot about C) I'M LOSING IT!

He really had to stop with the reasoning and focus on the facts… only the FACTS Greg, FACTS! But then he couldn't focus anyway, because he was starting to doze off, oh no! Cameron must have put him on morphine in addition to the other treatments to ease the pain and help him recover faster. He fought the urge to sleep because he didn't want to risk any lost time, especially that he didn't know how much he's going to lose, but morphine was way more powerful, and House's world fell into darkness.

_________________________________________________________

"Well I can't say you are as good as new, but you can proceed in your daily activities, moderately!" House heard Kutner's voice, he opened his eyes and saw the cheerful doctor looking at him

"Cameron is signing your discharging papers." Kutner continued while doing a last check on House's file.

"Wha..what time is it? How much did I sleep?" said House, he was struggling to open his eyes.

"It's 9:00 AM, you slept 9 hours straight." Kutner replied with huge grin on his face, that was completely wiped out when he saw House' terrorized face. "What is it? What happened to you House?"

"I can't lose any more time!" he said while pushing away the sheets, in order to get up.

"Woh woh who! Easy House! I told you moderately, not immediately!" and Kutner tried to push him back, then he tried to try a different strategy. "I can guess Cuddy and Wilson need you, but you can't be any good to them if you got up fast and fainted again."

House shot him a curious look, but before he could protest any longer, Kutner attacked with another declaration.

"Where were you? I saw you House! you entered that elevator with Wilson and Cuddy and never came out…I asked all the security guards posted on each entrance and exit of the hospital and nobody has seen any of you leave, I even checked your balcony and Wilson's for escaping ropes for god's sake! Then you show up, out of nowhere, in an empty exam room! Really you are lucky that everybody is so busy, and that everything happened during the night, so that only your fellows noticed your absence." He stopped a bit to take a deep breath. "You have a case and you just disappear, and then reappear like if you had a face-to-face with Kujo, without even leaving the hospital!"

"Wow! You've been carrying a lot in your heart!" said House sarcastically, but still his face softened a bit at the concern that his loyal fellow showed to him. "In fact, I was in an area that didn't have coverage. You are probably the only one who has the potential to believe me, but even you..you wouldn't, so don't try!"

" No YOU try me!" replied Kutner in a challenging tone.

"Okay then!" said House in high pitched mocking voice. "Let's imagine that you are in the elevator, getting killed peacefully by your angry boss, then out of the blue the elevator crashes throwing you into the annoying hypocritical world of the 1800s in ENGLAND!! Then you get stuck there for a month, and when you are this (he added some fingers gesture for more confirmation) close to go back home, a band of blood-thirsty-bandits beat the crap out of you and kidnap your new found love. There! Happy ?"

"and I believe your assassin of a boss and your new found love are the same person?" said Kutner with a smirk. "If you allow me, it was about time."

"Dude!!! After all this, that's all what caught your attention?" but House knew that this was a big deal, in his briefing of the story he got so carried away that he slipped when he arrived to the part related to Cuddy….Cuddy!

"I really should go…"

"No! now could you just relax, and let me try to help you out here?"

"What??! You believed all the nonsense I've told you?" said House belwildered.

"Well! As crappy as this story sounds, it fits… you were all the time at the hospital, but never really AT the hospital, you know what I mean?" said Kutner with a weird look appearing on his face.

"I've always thought that you were too open minded, but now I guess your upstairs are totally wiped out! Anyway thanks for the support."

"Yeah, though it's strange how places you are well accustomed with, can still manage to surprise you." Said Kutner, his look was distant, as if he was remembering something. "Now, get dressed up, I think a trip in the elevator might actually help."

He help him then to walk a bit with the cane, but House felt really good, and so he went as fast as his leg would allow him towards the elevators, and started to push the button several times.

"Are you wishing now that you'll bump into Anakin Skywalker ?" asked House with a smirk.

"Oh nooo, I stopped wishing that 10 years ago!" replied Kutner with a similar smirk. And that answer made House almost chock.

"What?!" said House but House was cut off by the sound of the elevator arriving…empty. He stepped inside, then suddenly a question came to his mind.

"Why? What had changed then?" he asked. He had to hold his cane up in front of him so the doors wouldn't close until he gets his answer.

"Well, I don't know if it's relevant but I became this…" he motioned to his white robe. "in here." He motioned to the whole scene around him "and it wasn't Skywalker" he added. House smiled in recognition, and let the door close up on him, preparing himself for the upcoming crash.

"Wait a minute! 'strange how places you are well accustomed with, can still manage to surprise you.' " he remembered Kutner's words but couldn't think much longer as the lights started to dance and bounce.


	18. The plan

_One word: SOOOOOOOORRYYYYYYYYYYYY ! hopefully delays like this one won't happen again, but i've been having some serious problems, but again i'm really sorry._

_A/N: sorry for the lack of huddyness in the last chapters, but i don't like it to be all easy and happy! some action and suspens won't hurt anyone ;))) heheh_

_ENJOY!_

_____________________________________________________________

**Chapter 18: The plan**.

"We have to make a plan. And most importantly we have to stay calm, and nobody else must know about this, for the moment at least." Said Jane, trying to control her shaky voice.

"Hey Charlie Boy!" they all heard someone yell from behind the trees. They all turned their heads suddenly and three hearts almost stopped as they saw the tall figure coming closer.

"Oh my god! Isn't he supposed to be thrown on the side of the road somewhere really far?" said Lydia in an astonished voice.

"Hahaha House you made a pact with the devil or what?" Wilson couldn't contain his happiness and relief at the sight of House, which was added to the girls 'surprise.

"Oh…Welcome back then Jimmy boy!" said House without being able to hide his grin.

"Who are you?" said Jane with a look of hesitation to both of them.

"Oh don't worry Jane." Said House quickly. "It's just our action names, me Gregory House and Bingley James Wilson. It's actually kinda useful if we have to deal with criminals." He felt something grab his chest painfully when he said the last part. "it's just we stopped a bit, and I went to stretch my legs and when I came back I found that the carriage and everyone else were gone. Luckily I was still near the house so I took another carriage directly to here." He knew that his story was lame, but he had to invent something, fast. Jane didn't seem convinced but she dropped the subject, and Wilson thanked House by telepathy and obviously House got the invisible message and acknowledged that with an evil smirk.

Jane showed him the letter Wickham send, he read it calmly but everyone hold their breath when they saw his deadly stare when he arrived to the "_each day of delay Miss Elizabeth will have a lovely visit from me. So beware,", _and his knuckles holding the cane turned absolutely white from pressure.

"About that plan Jane?" said Lydia a bit frightened at House's expression.

But before Jane could speak, House took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a minute, no one seemed to have the courage to utter a word until House spoke. "Once, a wise man tutored under the great sir Harry Potter told me 'strange how places you are well accustomed with, can still manage to surprise you.' " Jane and Lydia looked at him admiringly and began to process what Sir Harry Potter's student said as for Wilson he had to hold back his laugh and silently mouthed "Kutner?" and when House's smirk grew bigger, Wilson's eyes went so wide that House thought that they might come out of their orbits.

"You…back? He's….here? wha…" started Wilson to ramble loudly.

"Okay Jimmy! About that plan Jane??" House cut him short with a pat on the back before he exposed them, it was more than enough with Jane's suspicions, no need to enforce them.

"Wait does that mean that Wickham is hiding in a place that we all know?" said Lydia suddenly.

"And you were supposed to be the maniac! That's exactly what I thought too." Said House a bit surprised at the change in Lydia's character.

"Let's go inside and have a rest a bit." Said Jane, and they all headed back to the house.

Wilson and House were seated in the drawing room, miraculously alone. Apparently, Jane and Lydia managed to tell some smart lies to keep away Mrs. Bennet and to make Kitty shut up about the letter.

While the girls were making some tea, House told Wilson about everything that happened to him. "…and I woke up in a room here, I guess it's Cuddy's and I had to sneak out before the head-loony and the junior ones see me, and then I saw you and you know the rest. It's just you can believe –and I can't believe I'm telling ya- how much relieved I felt when I knew that I came back at the right time."

"Wow! I mean…wow! So we are not the first ones then." He wanted to ask more, but he sensed that House wasn't in the mood of supernatural chit-chatting, he was too tense to discuss anything but their current mission.

When the girls came back, they had a tray with a teapot and four cups, and a second one full of fruits and small cake. Wilson thanked them gratefully, as for House he was a bit angry at sitting there playing guests, while Cuddy was in a life-threatening danger, but then he remembered that he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday..oh no it's still today here…whatever! So he accepted reluctantly the food because as Wilson always told him 'A hungry House is a useless House'. and House loved proving that theory by stealing poor Wilson's lunch.

"So…Where do we start?" asked Jane.

"it's obvious isn't it?! they must be at Pemberley!" exclaimed House. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? Do you think that Wickham is that stupid?" said Jane.

"Well he is stupid, because the letter gave him away a bit, it's obvious that it's somewhere not too far, and the white sheet thing made it clear that we are under surveillance so we must be careful. As for hiding just right under our noses, I think it's brilliant! not everyone will guess that he'll be THAT stupid!" finished House. His mind was working at full speed, he knew it was a long shot, but it made sense and it was the only one right now, it was worth trying.

"Yeah! Kinda makes sense, he must know some secret basement or underground tunnels since he was a child, I'll go this night to take a look." Said Wilson, but was cut shortly by House.

"You are going nowhere, you must stay here and protect Jane. I'll go."

"Oh, and what about the giant hole in your thigh?" asked Wilson, a bit tense now. "She's my friend too you know!"

"Well, what you need right now is a brain and not a leg!" replied House with temper.

"Hey hey boys! Calm down! Both of you." Said Jane sternly. "you'll go together, and you'll look out for each other! Now stop fighting." That brought Wilson to say an inaudible sorry towards House, who had his head between his palms.

"Don't worry." Said Lydia suddenly. "you go check out the place, and Jane and I will think of a plan."

"We have to think of a way to rescue her without the help of the police, I bet he had eyes and ears at the police station." And Jane started to rub her temples tiredly.

"Well, I don't bet he have eyes on my closest friends." Said Lydia with a smirk. "Not all of them at least." And that made Wilson, House and Jane look at her in surprise…What the hell was she talking about?

"Why the Militia of course!" she whispered with a large grin.


	19. Trickier than we thought

**Chapter 19: Trickier than we thought.**

As the grandmother clock in the Longbourn drawing room announced midnight, the two doctors had already arrived to Pemberley. They decided to walk pass the park slowly and quietly so they won't draw the attention. Since House couldn't go on horseback, he and Wilson took the carriage, and left it to continue on foot. Wilson kept glancing at House and his injured thigh.

"I won't stumble and fall dramatically shrieking, so stop worrying." House hissed quietly at him.

"Are you su…"

"Quickly, to the trees!" House whispered as the grand door appeared in their vision field. There was a bunch of trees next to the left side of the small chateau. It wasn't big or vast, but it was dense and wild enough to hide between its trees.

"What makes you think that we won't bump into an assassin here rather than in the park?" said Wilson quickly as they dove between the trees.

"Well, first we can hide here if someone wanted our heads, second we'll ruin our chances if that guard there saw us.."

"Why? Isn't he one of your serv…"

"No, I –or Darcy- didn't put someone to guard the entrance." Said House, interrupting Wilson for the second time.

They continued walking quietly for the next 5 minutes till they arrived to the chateau's level, they stopped for a brief moment, and then House continued walking but much slower and more silent this time.

"What is it?" whispered Wilson.

"I'm trying to see if there is a window or an opening to the basement."

"You have basement?" asked Wilson suspiciously.

"Well, I've never seen its door, but every big large mansion like this should have one." Answered House in "Duh!" tone. "Now look for a small opening probably with bars…"

"Like that one over there?" Wilson interrupted House smirking. Even now, he couldn't help but tease him. But House didn't notice his friend's victory as he launched himself towards the small semi-circular window.

"hey hey! Wait buddy! We need a plan." And Wilson held his arm before he exposed them both. "Look House, we need to get their attention away from Cuddy, so I'll go through the front door, as if I'm horrified and looking for you… meaning, we have to act exactly like how Wickham is expecting us to react. I'll go in there and I'll make a fuss looking for you, and hopefully that's will ease the attention on Cuddy. And that will get me out of the way!" he added the last sentence with a knowing smile.

House looked at him in gratitude, it's moments like these that make him thankful for having Wilson as his best friend, the guy knows exactly what is to be done in the right place at the right time. "thanks, but don't freak out Gorgianna, and absolutely don't tell her anything!"

"Oooooh! You like her I see!" added Wilson with a grin.

"she's supposed to be my sister!" House replied quickly, too quickly. "and…she's okay." He surrendered.

Wilson patted him on the shoulder and whispered a "good luck" and went back the same way they came from.

House looked everywhere around him, and made sure he was alone, and moved forward as quickly and quietly as his cane and leg allowed him. He got down on his abdomen and crawled slowly towards the window, until his face touched the cold bars. It was pitching black down there.

"Cuddy?" he whispered, not daring to higher his voice.

_Nothing…_

"Cuddy?"

_Again nothing…maybe she's asleep._

"Please Cuddy answer me!!" he risked a louder volume this time.

But again nothing but the complete darkness, and then desperation came to him, where she is? And he preferred to think of alternative hiding places than to think that Wickham hurt her enough to make her unable to reply to his call.

"_House?" _and now, he's mind is talking to him!! he shifted a bit to try and find a more comfortable position, but suddenly it hit him.

"_House?" _the voice was getting lower and weaker and more desperate, he can't be imagining this. And it wasn't coming from the window, at least not from _this_ window. YES! There, to his left was another one, about 4 meters away. He gathered his strength and started crawling towards the voice source.

"Cuddy? You here?" he whispered to the cold bars.

"Oh my god House! Is that really you?" he heard Cuddy's broken voice coming from a level lower than his. "Are you hurt? How did you find me? What's happening?" she started whispering at full speed.

House couldn't help but smile in relief, he looked down at where her face is supposed to be, and he could almost discern her in the fading moonlight and the lighting coming from inside the house. Suddenly pale fingers touched the bars, she was reaching out for him, she obviously needed a warm human touch…his touch. he quickly took her hand in his.

"Well as much as I like to chat right now, I'm not much comfortable, I just wanted to tell you that we'll get you out of here, Wilson is awake finally, and with Jane and Lydia's help we'll kick Wicky's ass…and you'll get the details later." He added when he sensed that she was about to ask him more questions.

In reply she only squeezed his hand, clearly she was too exhausted and drained to talk, and both of them knew that words were useless at the moment.

"Just tell me, do you have any idea how you came down here?"

"No I was blind folded, and there is a guard on my door, but I think I hear him running away right now… oh, I also remember descending two set of stairs inside the house." She whispered quickly enough for House to hear and register everything.

"Don't worry Lisa, I promise you'll be safe." He said and kissed her hand gently, as a shiver went down Cuddy's spine at the mention of her first name and the soft touch of his lips on her skin.

"Be careful, maybe the blokes he's using are stupid, but Wickham is smarter than them." She managed to add.

"Smarter than them doesn't mean he's not stupid." He added jokingly, and he could swear that he almost heard her laughing. He squeezed her hand one last time and let go. And while preparing to crawl back, he heard a faint cry that ripped his heart out, but he had to go.

20 minutes later, House arrived dead with fatigue at the carriage, too much exercise for his poor leg. Wilson was already inside waiting for him. he nodded at him, and Wilson immediatly took the hint, and released a long breath he seemed to hold for too long.

"So should we go back to Longbourn sir?" the driver asked Wilson from the window next to him.

"Why yes please my boy, and you have got a nice hat there." He added with grin, motioning to the ridiculously big hat that covered the boy's entire face.

"Oh, I've always dreamt to wear one of these and drive a carriage." With a finger he lifted the tip of his hat to reveal Jane's winking blue eyes. "You've got a long report to deliver you two!" she said as she positioned herself in the coach seat, and guided the horse back to Longbourn.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Next chapter: more plans and the rescue :DD i think it'll be an extra looooong chapter xDD so i think it'll be a while before i update but i won't keep you waiting long *angel face*_

_i hope you liked the interaction here and that wasn't too soapy :P can't wait to read your reviews_


End file.
